The Hope
by Ru Unni Nisa
Summary: Sekuel dari "Harapan Sebuah Toples"/Aku ingin bisa melupakan seseorang yang meninggalkanku sendirian./Hinata menemukan sebuah toples./"Pemupuk harapan?" /"Benar. Setiap harapanku ada disini. Harapan sejak aku kecil hingga sekarang."/Aku akan menunggumu, Naruto-kun. / Dan masalah mulai naik ke permukaan/ Chapter 5 Update! Dan Pengumuman!
1. Chapter 1

Semilir angin sejuk berhembus pelan dikawasan Konoha. Awan yang entah dalam imajinasi apa terlihat sedang tenang di atas sana menemani para 'raja' di Konoha untuk memulai aktivitas dengan tenang. Dahan ringan dan rindang menari pelan, menyapa penduduk Konoha agar secepatnya memulai aktivitas di pagi hari. Dan tokoh utama kita yang saat ini tengah menutup matanya menerima sapaan hangat dari sang mentari menyerupai perawakannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Adventure**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Kemungkinan besar banyak adegan yang kurang dimengerti. OOC. Semi AU. Sekuel dari fic 'Harapan Sebuah Toples'.**

**Dan ini peringatan umur bagi pemain:**

**Naruto N : 27 Tahun.**

**Hinata N. : 27 Tahun.**

**Konohamaru, Moegi , Udon : 23 Tahun**

**Hiroto dan Yui N : 5 Tahun**

**Kaito N : 1.5 Tahun**

**The Hope © Ru Unni Nisa**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Menyebalkan. Hari ini benar – benar panas." Gerutuan itu keluar dari mulut Moegi yang saat ini tengah mengipasi dirinya dengan dedaunan yang kuat. Disebelahnya Udon tengah membantu – atau mungkin diperintah – Moegi untuk mengipasinya dengan beberapa dedaunan.

"?!" Konohamaru tak menghiraukan gerutuan Moegi yang tak ada habisnya. Saat ini ia tengah asyik memperhatikan sang Rokudaime berlatih sendirian. Terlihat beberapa bunshin yang ikut berlatih dengannya. Konohamaru menghela nafas. Ia terlihat gelisah sambil terus melihat jam tangannya.

"Apa ada masalah Konohamaru?" Moegi terlihat curiga dengan sikap yang tidak biasa dari teman satu team-nya.

"Entahlah. Hanya sedang bosan." Konohamaru menjawab tanpa menoleh pada Moegi, ia terus memperhatikan Rokudaime berlatih.

"Benar, sih. Lagipula bukankah ini sudah jadi kebiasaan kita untuk mengawasi Hokage-sama berlatih pagi?" Moegi menyahut.

"Menyebalkan. Tapi aku juga ingin berlatih bersama Naruto-nii." Konohamaru balas menggerutu. Namun sayang, ia harus segera menggerutu lagi. "Itai, itami Moegi. Apa yang kamu lakukan?" Konohamaru sedikit berteriak.

Meskipun hanya sedikit, namun tetap saja. Bunshin sang Rokudaime yang tengah berlatih dengan mode Sannin mendengarnya. Dengan pelan – menurutnya – bunshin Rokudaime melangkah menuju tim Jounin elit itu.

Udon yang menyadari keberadaan sang Rokudaime segera memberi hormat padanya. "Ohayou Gozaimasu, Hokage-sama." Sapa Udon sopan.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu, Udon." Suara yang tidak terlalu besar, namun terdengar menenangkan itu mengintrupsi pertengkaran Moegi dan Konohamaru.

"Ho-Hokage-sama. Ohayou Gozaimasu." Sapa Moegi gugup sambil membungkuk sopan. Tidak mungkin bukan, kita tidak sopan pada sang pemimpin.

"Ohayou, Naruto-nii." Konohamaru menyapa dengan semangat dan tanpa rasa segan. Dan malang baginya, ia harus menerima kepalanya terdapat 2 benjolan yang menggunung karena pukulan Moegi.

Masih dalam membungkuk, Moegi mendorong leher Konohamaru untuk membungkuk sopan. "Sopanlah pada Rokudaime-sama. Konohamaru-baka." Desis Moegi ditelinga Konohamaru.

Dan Konohamaru sukses bergidik ngeri mendengar ancaman tidak langsung dari rekan perempuan team-nya. "O-Ohayou Gozaimasu. Hokage-sama." Ulang Konohamaru dengan gugup. Sepertinya ia tidak gugup pada sang Rokudaime, melainkan pada ancaman Moegi yang lebih berbahaya dari Rasengan miliknya.

Pluk...

Suara aneh itu mengintrupsi pemikiran Konohamaru. Begitu juga Moegi. "Eh?" Moegi dan Konohamaru segera menegakkan tubuhnya dan mendapati sang Rokudaime tengah menepuk rambut Konohamaru dan pundak kiri Moegi.

"Kalian ini. Aku bukan Hokage-sama kalian. Aku adalah bunshin-nya. Lagipula, aku juga tidak suka kalian memanggilku seperti itu. Panggil aku seperti itu ketika sedang resmi, Ok?" Sang Rokudaime memberikan senyuman pagi yang manis. Dan hal itu sukses membuat Moegi merona dipagi hari, melihat senyum mentari sang Rokudaime.

"Ba-Baik Hokage-sama."

Bagaimana Moegi tidak gugup, jika didepannya adalah salah satu pemimpin favorite-nya. Sang Rokudaime atau Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze ini tengah berdiri gagah – meskipun hanya bunshin – di hadapan mereka. Ciri mode Sage itu terlihat jelas di kelopak matanya yang terdapat warna jingga dan kuning serta mata kuning katak yang tajam namun lembut. Jubah Sage kebanggaannya berkibar lembut karena angin yang jahil. Rambut yang tetap acak – acakkan, meskipun tidak sepanjang rambut Yondaime. Dan itu benar – benar terlihat keren, meskipun umur sudah tidak lagi dibilang keren.

"Tapi, apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Bukankah sudah aku katakan, aku sudah tidak memerlukan pengawasan lagi, Konohamaru." Suara bijak itu terdengar lagi.

"A-ano... Eto..." Konohamaru kebingungan mencari jawaban. Ia melakukan itu mungkin karena, iseng?

"Maaf, Hokage-sama. Kami tidak bermaksud mengganggu latihan anda. Sekali lagi, kami mohon maaf." Moegi segera berinisiatif untuk mengambil langkah cepat agar mereka bisa terhindar dari hukuman. Karena bagi Moegi, ini merupakan tindakan konyol memata – matai Rokudaime.

Namun bagi Konohamaru ini adalah misi penting bagi dirinya, karena bisa melihat kemampuan sang rival sejatinya.

"Gomenasai, Hokage-sama." Udon ikut membantu.

"Ayo, Konohamaru. Kamu juga harus meminta maaf." Lagi, dengan sedikit dorongan di tengkuk, Konohamaru sudah membungkuk pada Rokudaime.

"Tidak apa – apa."

Kring...Kring...Kring...

Suara alarm dari jam yang dipasang itu mengintrupsi percakapan mereka.

"Rupannya sudah pukul 8. Itu berarti latihanku sudah selesai. Jaa Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon."

Pufft

Dan bunshin Rokudaime menghilang.

"Ugh. Meskipun sudah berapa kali aku merasakannya. Tetap saja aku belum terbiasa." Gerutuan itu terdengar dibelakang mereka.

Dengan sekali gerakan tubuh mereka sudah berhadapan dengan Rokudaime-sama. "Oh, kalian. Kalian belum sarapan, kan?" Tanya Rokudaime dengan ramah.

Dan mereka saling berpandangan.

~~oOo~~

Pagi hari yang terik itu sama sekali tidak mengganggu kesibukan disebuah rumah sederhana di kawasan pinggiran Konoha. Sesekali terdengar suara tangisan balita disana. Dan suara seperti pertarungan antara alat dapur. Atau suara dua anak yang tengah berebut kursi makan mereka.

Dan suara anak – anak itu sukses berhenti dengan adanya kehadiran seseorang di rumah tersebut.

"Tou-san!" Pekik si anak laki – laki dan perempuan yang berumur sekitar 5 tahun. Dan mereka segera memeluk orang yang mereka panggil Tou-san.

"Tou_-chan_!" Dan anak cadel laki – laki yang berumur sekitar 1.5 tahun itu berlari pelan dengan susah payah agar dapat meraih sang ayah. Karena tidak memerhatikan langkah, anak itu tersandung. Namun dengan sigap sang ayah menangkapnya.

"Bukankah sudah Tou-san peringatkan. Tidak boleh berlari sembarangan." Sang ayah memberikan peringatan pertama pada sang bungsu. Dengan jahil, sang ayah menarik pelan hidung mungil si balita.

"Tou_-chan_. _Chugoi_..." Si balita itu berteriak dengan khas-nya.

Sang ayah menggeleng pelan. Ini pasti pengaruh karena terlalu banyak bermain dengan anak perempuan dari pasangan Ino dan Shikamaru atau balita laki – laki dari Sakura dan Sasuke. Bukankah itu adalah dirinya yang terlampaui semangat?

"Ohayou, Naruto-_kun_." Suara lembut itu mengalun ditengah dilema sang ayah terhadap pergaulan sang anak.

"Ohayou, Hina_-chan_." Balas Naruto dengan senyum khas-nya dan berhasil membuat sang istri merona.

"Ohayou Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon." Sapa hangat Hinata, berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya pada tamu yang saat ini tengah berdiri dibelakang suaminya.

"O-ohayou Gozaimasu, Hinata-sama." Sapa Moegi dan Udon bersamaan, gugup.

"Ohayou Hinata-_hime_." Sapa Konohamaru dengan senyum lebarnya.

Dan sukses membuat Hinata merona karena sapaan itu.

"Hei, hei. Konohamaru." Panggil Naruto merasa tersaingi.

"Aku hanya bercanda, Naruto-_nii_." Konohamaru tertawa. Berhasil membuat sang Rokudaime cemburu. Dan berhasil mendapat pukulan dikepala lagi oleh Moegi.

"Tidak apa – apa, Naruto-_kun_. Oh ya, apa kalian ingin sarapan?" Tawar Hinata dengan manis.

Acara makan itu berlangsung dengan tenang. Sepertinya Naruto dan Hinata mempunyai prinsip untuk tidak bicara saat makan. Bahkan ketiga anak mereka, makan dengan tenang. Meskipun sesekali si balita akan merengek tidak mau dan Hinata harus membujuknya. Dan kadang si kembar harus bersaing dingin untuk mendapatkan jatah makanan yang lebih banyak satu sama lain. Dan Naruto harus memotong makanan yang direbutkan agar perang dingin itu selesai dalam waktu sekejap.

Setelah sarapan selesai. Hinata dan lainnya berkumpul diteras rumah yang sepi. Sementara Naruto tengah mempersiapkan diri untuk berangkat menuju kantor Hokage, menjalankan tugasnya.

"Bisa tolong kalian jaga mereka. Aku ingin membantu Naruto-_kun_." Pinta Hinata.

"Silahkan Hinata-_sama_." Jawab Moegi.

Setelah kepergian Hinata. Mereka bertiga pergi ke pikiran masing – masing. Meskipun sudah beberapa kali mereka mengunjungi rumah ini, namun tetap saja masih ada perasaan penasaran dalam diri mereka.

Bukankah Naruto mempunyai Namikaze mansion yang merupakan warisan dari mendiang ayah, tetapi kenapa Naruto lebih memilih membangun rumah baru di pinggiran kawasan Konoha.

Dan dengan mudahnya, Naruto akan menjawab. _"Ini adalah lembar kehidupanku yang baru. Dan aku ingin membangunnya agar kehidupanku yang baru ini tidak akan sama dengan lembaran yang lalu."_ Dan _"Itu adalah milik ayahku, meskipun otomatis akan menjadi milikku. Namun aku lebih menghargai hasil jerih payah sendiri."_

Meskipun sudah dijawab. Jawaban itu adalah jawaban kesekian yang ia punya. Namun didalam hatinya, Naruto akan menjawab dengan jawaban yang lain. Naruto takut dan masih trauma. Ketika ia masih kecil dan tinggal di apartemen kawasan Konoha, ia selalu merasa was – was dengan warga yang akan mengejeknya atau melemparinya dengan sesuatu yang membuatnya terluka. Dan ia tidak ingin anaknya akan mengalami hal yang sama.

Meskipun itu sudah berlalu lama sekali. Tak dapat dipungkiri, sekarang ia saja ia masih mendengar beberapa hujatan dan makian untuknya. Entah itu karena kepemimpinannya atau masalah ia menjadi seorang Jinchuriki. Atau yang lebih parah, perihal pernikahannya dengan wanita bangsawan. Hinata Hyuuga atau sekarang menjadi Hinata Namikaze.

"Moegi-_neesan_." Panggil seorang anak perempuan.

Moegi yang saat itu tengah bermain dengan si balita menoleh dan menemukan anak perempuan satu – satunya di keluarga Namikaze. Moegi dapat melihat anak perempuan yang diberi nama Yui Namikaze itu mempunyai rambut hitam panjang seperti ibunya dan mata biru jernih seperti ayahnya itu menyapu penglihatan Moegi.

"Ada apa Yui_-chan_?" Tanya Moegi lembut.

"Ano, bisa ajari Yui mengepang rambut Yui?" Tanya Yui dengan malu – malu.

Moegi tersenyum mendengarnya. Sepertinya rambut panjang hitam Yui mengganggu aktivitas pemiliknya. Moegi menoleh pada Udon dan melihat Udon tengah mengajari matematika dasar yang diminta oleh Hiroto Namikaze, saudara kembar dari Yui dan anak laki – laki pertama keluarga Namikaze.

Fisik Hiroto sangat mirip dengan ayahnya. Rambut pirang acak – acakan dan mata biru jernih, hanya saja berkulit putih seperti Hinata. Hiroto adalah anak yang hyperaktif sama seperti ayahnya dalam bertindak. Hanya saja, kadang Hiroto akan lebih banyak diam dalam bicara. Sementara Yui sebaliknya. Anak itu pemalu namun dia akan berani mengutarakan pendapatnnya seperti ayahnya.

"Hei, Konohamaru." Panggil Moegi pada Konohamaru yang saat itu tengah menunggu dengan bosan. Konohamaru mendongak. Moegi menghela nafas, sepertinya dia harus berusaha percaya dengan Konohamaru. "Bisa tolong jaga Kaito sebentar? Aku ingin mengikat rambut Yui."

Mendengar hal itu, tentu saja Konohamaru panik setengah mati. "Eh, tapi kamu tahu, kan? Kai_-chan_ tidak menyukaiku." Konohamaru mencari alasan.

"Itu karena kamu memanggilnya –chan, baka!. Kamu harus mau Maru_-chan_." Perintah Moegi dengan manis namun mengerikan.

"Baik. Baik." Konohamaru segera menggendong Kaito kecil. "Nah, Kai_-chan_. Kamu ingin main apa?" Tanya Konohamaru dengan lembut, mungkin?

Dan sudah diduga oleh Konohamaru, anak bungsu Namikaze itu langsung memukul wajah Konohamaru dengan tangannya. Namun sepertinya kecepatan refleks antara Konohamaru dan Kaito, dimenangi oleh Kaito. Dan Konohamaru harus merengut kesal, karena kalah. Sepertinya jutsu Hiraishin Naruto menurun pada anaknya.

"Menyebalkan. Baiklah. Bagaimana kalau Konohamaru-_nii_ menggendongmu?" Tanya Konomaru.

Dan dengan semangat besar Kaito mengangguk, mengiyakan. Dengan perlahan Konohamaru membawa Kaito ke gendongan tengkuknya dan sedikit berlari kecil agar Kaito kesenangan. Rambut pirang acak – acakan yang mulai tumbuh dikepala Kaito berkibar dengan pelan. Saking senangnya, mata berpupil khas Hyuuga itu menutup.

Sementara itu di kamar pasangan Namikaze, Hinata tengah sibuk mencari pakaian untuk sang suami bekerja. Dan saat itulah ia menemukan, sebuah toples kaca yang sampingnya terdapat retakkan. Seingatnya, ia tidak pernah menyimpan toples kaca yang berisi banyak gulungan kertas itu di lemari pakaian. Lagipula letak toples itu sangat tersembunyi, pantas saja dirinya selama ini tidak menemukan toples tersebut dilemari mereka.

"Ada apa Hina_-chan_?" Tanya Naruto mengetahui, sang istri diam ditempat.

"A-ano, apa ini punya Naruto-_kun_?" Tanya balik Hinata sambil memperlihatkan sebuah toples.

Naruto terdiam, memikirkan jawabannya. "Wah, benar. Itu adalah Toples Pemupuk Harapanku, Hina_-chan_." Naruto tersenyum lebar khasnya.

"Pemupuk harapan?" Tanya Hinata kebingungan.

Dengan semangat Naruto mengangguk. "Benar. Setiap harapanku ada disini. Harapan sejak aku kecil hingga sekarang."

Hinata yang mendengarnya mengangguk.

"Apa Hina_-chan_ ingin mengetahuinya?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada menggoda.

Hinata memerah, ketahuan. "Bolehkah Naruto-_kun_?" Hinata agak malu.

"Kenapa tidak, Hina_-chan_. Tapi nanti, ya. Seorang hokage harus pergi untuk bekerja dulu." Pinta Naruto.

Hinata mengangguk malu. "Tidak apa – apa, Naruto-_kun_. Aku akan menunggu."

"Ayo, Hina_-chan_. Pasti yang lainnya sudah menunggu." Ujar Naruto setelah memastikan ia memakai pakaian yang lengkap.

Gendongan Konohamaru berhenti, tepat ketika Hinata dan Naruto keluar menuju teras. Moegi juga sudah mengikat rambut Yui sehingga terlihat cantik dan Yui dapat bermain tanpa perlu terganggu rambut panjangnya. Udon juga telah selesai mengajari matematika pada Hiroto.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita pergi!" Konomaru terlihat semangat setelah bisa lepas dari Kaito.

"Tou-_san_ harus pergi bekerja dulu. Kalian tidak boleh merepotkan Kaa-_san_. Mengerti?" Pinta Naruto pada anaknya.

"Ha'i. Wakarimashita. Tou-_san_." Hiroto dan Yui menanggapinya dengan semangat. Sementara Kaito melambaikan tangan digendongan Hinata. Naruto segera mencium kening ketiga anaknya dan istrinya.

"Tunggu aku Hinata. Itekimasu." Ujar Naruto sambil pergi bersama dengan Konohamaru team.

"Itterashai." Balas Hiroto dan Yui. Sementara itu Hinata membalasnya dengan malu – malu. Sementara Kaito membalasnya dengan lambaian anak – anak yang semangat.

_Aku akan menunggumu, Naruto-kun._ Dan kata – kata terbawa sebagai pesan melalui angin yang berhembus di kawasan pinggiran Konoha yang sepi.

**To Be Continued**

**Author Note:  
**

Yah, saya tahu. Ini lebih cepat dari yang saya duga untuk mempubist fic ini. Ini gara - gara saya mengikuti konsultasi dengan teman saya. Dan juga sepertinya Ian-chan tidak bisa menemani saya. Hari ini, dia tidak masuk sekolah karena sakit, untuk itu Ian-chan tidak ada disini. Saya sedih, duduk sendirian di bangku depan kelas.

Oke. Cukup bersedihnya. Entah kemasukan apa, tapi saya cukup senang dengan kehadirian OC anak - anak ini. Meskipun tidak akan terlalu banyak membantu, namun saya sangat senang. Apalagi dengan adanya peran si bungsu Namikaze, Kaito. Entah bagaimana, tapi saya memikirkannya sambil mengingat Kaito Kid (di fandom Detective Conan). Sifatnya yang jahil benar - benar membuat saya senang.

Oke. Untuk yang tanya kenapa Naruto disini bukan Uzumaki? Inginnya sih, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. Tapi, saya merasa agak aneh, untuk itu saya menggantinya menjadi Naruto Namikaze, lagipula Naruto sudah tahu ayahnya, bukan?

Sebelum saya tutup, saya mengucapkan terima kasih kepada **Lsamudraputra, Blue-senpai, yeruyerudaru, Nitya-chan** dan readers yang telah membaca fic 'Harapan Sebuah Toples'. Mohon bimbingannya senpai dan readers-san. Arigatou Gozaimasu. (Membungkuk)


	2. Chapter 2 : Orang Tua

Malam belum terlalu larut untuk makan malam. Naruto yang saat itu tengah berperang melawan tumpukan benda berwarna putih yang telah ternodai oleh tinta hitam yang siap untuk ia setujui atau ia tolak. Ya, Dokumen. Monster dokumen.

Dalam satu dokumen itu terdapat tumpukan kertas yang tidaklah sedikit. Sementara itu di mejanya terdapat tumpukan dokumen. Dapat dibayangkan berapa tumpukan benda berwarna putih yang telah ternodai oleh tinta hitam yang menunggu untuk dibaca oleh sang pemimpin desa.

Dalam hati Naruto mengutuk kesal terhadap pekerjaan membosankan ini. Dan ia merasa iri dengan Tsunade – yang sudah ia anggap sebagai ibunya, dan Tsunade dengan senang hati menerima hal tersebut – yang saat ini telah menyelesaikan masa jabatannya. Dan dapat Naruto bayangkan, kini ibu – angkatnya – itu tengah asyik minum sake.

Ditempat lain,,

"Uhuk..." Tsunade yang saat ini tengah minum sake yang ditemani Shizune tersedak secara misterius.

"A-ada apa Nona Tsunade?" Tanya Shizune gugup. Tidak biasanya, Tsunade tersedak minuman kesukaannya.

"Sial. Sepertinya bocah menyebalkan itu tengah membicarakan hal buruk tentangku. Awas saja, kalau aku ke Konoha. Akan aku hajar habis dia." Gerutu Tsunade ditengah alam mabuknya.

Shizune hanya berkeringat dingin mendengar gerutuan Tsunade. Ia tahu siapa 'bocah menyebalkan' yang dimaksud Tsunade. Shizune hanya berharap bocah itu selalu terhindar untuk bertemu dengan Tsunade.

Kembali ke tempat Naruto,,

Naruto yang saat ini tengah kalut dengan tumpukan dokumen dan laporan hanya bisa membatin. _Tunggu aku Hinata-chan_. Batin Naruto miris.

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Adventure, Fantasy**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : OOC, Semi-AU, Beberapa hal tidak ada dalam Canon, Don't Like Don't Read, Peringatan tentang umur pemain :**

**Naruto N : 27 Tahun**

**Naruto U (Flashback) : 12-13 Tahun**

**Hinata N : 27 Tahun**

**The Hope © Ru Unni Nisa**

Present...

Gelap. Naruto dapat melihat suasana rumahnya sudah gelap. Ia merutuki kesialannya yang hari ini mendapat banyak sekali dokumen dan laporan untuk ia selesaikan. Hingga akhirnya ia tidak bisa makan malam bersama keluarga. Naruto dapat menebak, semua keluarganya pasti sudah terlelap.

Hal pertama yang ia lakukan ketika sudah masuk ke dalam rumah adalah kamar kedua anak kembarnya. Dengan perlahan, Naruto memasuki kamar bernuansa anak – anak. Didalam kamar tersebut terdapat dua tempat tidur anak – anak.

Dinding sebelah kiri berwarna ungu lavender yang merupakan warna kesukaan anak perempuannya, Yui Namikaze. Sedangkan dinding sebelah kanan berwarna biru langit yang merupakan daerah kekuasan anak laki – laki pertamanya, Hiroto Namikaze.

Untuk yang pertama, Naruto menuju tempat tidur Hiroto. "Oyasumi, Hiroto. Maaf, ayah tidak bisa makan malam bersamamu dan adikmu." Dan dengan bisikan itu, Naruto mencium kening anak itu dan segera menghampiri anak perempuannya.

Setelah melakukan hal yang sama, Naruto segera menuju kamar si bungsu ceria, Kaito Namikaze dengan perlahan. Naruto segera melakukan hal yang sama dengan kedua anaknya yang lain. Ia segera menuju kamarnya dengan istrinya.

Dan betapa terkejutnya, Naruto ditengah perjalanannya menuju kamar yang harus melewati meja makan. Naruto melihat Hinata yang tengah tertidur di meja makan dengan beberapa makanan.

Naruto tersenyum. Sepertinya Hinata menunggunya hingga larut dan akhirnya tertidur dengan posisi yang tidak sehat seperti ini.

"Hinata-chan." Panggil Naruto pelan. Dan ia sedikit menggoyang – goyangkan bahu istrinya itu.

Dan seperti terkena sentakan, tubuh Hinata langsung bergerak tegak. "Na-Naruto-kun. Naruto-kun sudah pulang?" Tanya Hinata yang masih mengantuk.

Dengan tersenyum, Naruto menjawab. "Tadaima, Hinata-chan."

Hinata yang melihat Naruto tersenyum dan mendengar sapaan itu, merona. Dengan gugup, Hinata menjawab. "O-Okaerinasai, Naruto-kun." Hinata berusaha menghilangkan kegugupannya. "Na-Naruto-kun pasti lelah. Na-Naruto-kun ingin mandi dengan air panas dulu apa makan malam?" Tanya Hinata.

Naruto berfikir sejenak. "Ehm, menurut Hinata-chan. Mana yang lebih dulu?" Naruto sebenarnya lapar, namun tak dapat dipungkiri ia juga lelah dan ingin menyegarkan tubuhnya.

"Le-lebih baik, Naruto-kun mandi dulu. Tunggulah disini Naruto-kun. A-aku akan menyiapkan air panasnya dulu." Izin Hinata.

"Arigatou, Hinata." Balas Naruto. Dan ketika Naruto ingin mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sejenak. Ia melihat sebuah toples 'harapannya' di atas meja makan. Sepertinya Hinata menunggunya untuk menceritakan harapannya tersebut.

Naruto tersenyum, ia mungkin masih bisa menceritakan sebuah harapannya. Karena kerja kerasnya hari ini, dan semua tumpukan monster itu telah tiada untuk hari ini. Besar kemungkinan, besok tugas yang ia kerjakan lebih sedikit dari hari ini.

Setelah dipanggil oleh Hinata untuk mandi, Naruto segera beranjak memasuki kamar mandi yang sudah ada air panas yang menunggunya untuk digunakan.

.

.

Setelah selesai mandi dan memakai piyama, Naruto melihat Hinata telah selesai memanaskan makanan untuknya.

"Hinata-chan." Panggil Naruto seraya duduk berhadapan dengan Hinata di meja makan.

"Na-Naruto-kun sudah selesai mandi? A-aku sudah memanaskan makanannya." Ujar Hinata.

"Arigatou, Hinata-chan. Ayo duduklah. Temani aku makan." Pinta Naruto seraya menarik lembut tangan Hinata agar duduk disebelahnya.

Dengan gerakan kaku karena gugup, Hinata menuruti permintaan Naruto. Dengan tenang Naruto memakan makanan yang telah disiapkan Hinata. Tak dapat dipungkiri lagi, perutnya benar – benar lapar. Otaknya kelelahan menerima tugas seberat itu dan menerima informasi dari beberapa bunshin-nya yang membantunya untuk menyelesaikan tugas Hokage.

"Hinata-chan masih mau menungguku?" Pertanyaan tiba – tiba Naruto sukses membuat lamunan Hinata buyar.

Hinata langsung menolehkan pandangannya pada sang suami yang telah selesai makan. Namun sejujurnya ia masih bingung dengan pertanyaan Naruto barusan. "A-aku tidak mengerti apa yang Naruto-kun tanyakan."

Naruto terkikik pelan. "Ah, sudahlah. Lupakan saja." Nauro seraya berdiri. "Lagipula, kau sudah melupakan apa yang kau inginkan seperti tadi pagi." Naruto segera melenggang menuju kamarnya.

"Eh? Na-Naruto-kun ingin menceritakan hal itu?" Tanya Hinata yang baru saja tersadar dari lamunannya.

Naruto menunjukan senyum lebar khasnya. "Ya, kalau Hina-chan ingin mendengarnya. Aku menunggumu di kamar, Hina-chan." Dengan itu Naruto menghilang dari pandangan Hinata.

Sejurus kemudian, Hinata yang mengerti maksud dari Naruto. Segera membereskan alat makan yang digunakan Naruto agar ia segera menyusul suaminya menuju kamar.

.

.

"Kita mulai dari mana Hina-chan?" Tanya Naruto ambigu ketika Hinata sudah berada di kamar mereka. Dan saat ini mereka tengah duduk di tempat tidur menghadap satu sama lain.

"Te-terserah Naruto-kun saja." Jawab Hinata malu – malu. Mengingat posisi ini entah bagaimana, ia membayangkan sesuatu yang aneh.

"Hum...baiklah. Hina-chan yang memilih, ya. Ayo tutup matamu dan ambil salah satu kertas ini." Naruto menunjuk pada toples yang sama sekali tidak penuh dengan kertas. Mungkin hanya kurang dari 10? Entahlah, Hinata tidak bisa menghitun kertas bertumpuk itu. "Um...Hinata, malam ini hanya satu saja. Sudah terlalu malam. Nanti kamu bisa terlambat bangun besok." Peringat Naruto.

Hinata mengangguk mantap. Meskipun 1 setidaknya, ia mengetahui satu hal tentang Naruto. Hinata menutup matanya dan memasukkan tangan mungilnya kedalam toples tersebut dan mengambil salah satunya. Ia merasa mengambil yang paling dasar, eh?

"Buka dan bacalah, Hina-chan." Titah Naruto lembut.

Hinata membuka matanya dan membuka sebuah gulungan kecil yang sepertinya sudah sangat lama. Terlihat, kertas itu sudah menguning. Dengan perlahan Hinata membukanya. Alis Hinata mengerut melihat tulisan diatas kertas itu.

Tulisan itu benar – benar tulisan anak – anak. Tidak beraturan dan sama sekali tidak rapi. Tidak sama seperti milliknya ketika masih kecil, rapi dan bagus. Hinata tercekat mendengar analisisnya sendiri. Mengkinkah, tulisan itu merupakan tulisan ketika Naruto masih kecil.

Hinata sedikit melirik kearah Naruto yang masih menunggu suara yang keluar dari Hinata. Merasa tidak enak melihat suaminya lama menunggu. Hinata segera membacakannya. Walaupun dengan alis yang masih mengerut dan menajamkan mata agar bisa membaca dengan baik.

_Aku ingin memiliki rumah orang tua._

Dahi Hinata mengerut menyamai alisnya setelah ia membaca tulisan aneh bin ajaib tersebut. Hinata sama sekali tidak mengerti. Akan lebih masuk akal jika tulisan ini berbunyi, _Aku ingin memiliki rumahku sendiri._ Ya, itu sepertinya masuk akal. Tapis sepertinya Hinata lupa saat ini ia tengah membaca kenginginan milik siapa.

Keinginan milik Naruto Namikaze. Seorang ninja penuh kejutan. Untuk itu seharusnya Hinata tidak heran mengalami hal ini. Lamunan Hinata langsung buyar begitu mendengar suaminya tengah tertawa – lebih tepatnya mengejek.

Hinata berkedut kesal. Ditengah kebingungannya seperti ini, kenapa suaminya justru tertwa mengejeknya. Hampir saja Hinata mengeluarkan jutsu _Hakke Kusho _ jika saja Naruto tidak meminta maaf padanya.

"Aduh, Hina-chan. Apa kau tahu? Wajahmu benar – benar lucu ketika melihat dan membaca kertas itu." Naruto mulai mengendalikan tawanya. Hinata merona mendengar penjelasan dari Naruto.

Hingga akhirnya Naruto berhenti tertawa dan mulai memasang posisi berfikir. "Ah, ya. Aku ingat kapan aku menulis permohonan itu. Ketika aku berumur sekitar 12 tahun. Tepatnya sebelum menerima _Hitai Ate_ dari Iruka-sensei setelah kelulusanku sebagai _Genin._" Ujar Naruto menjawab pertanyaan entah milik siapa.

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya, ia masih tidak mengerti dengan hubungan permohonan dalam kertas itu dan jawaban Naruto. Mengerti dengan ketidakpahaman Hinata, Naruto milai menjelaskannya.

"Begini. Ketika suasana akademi sedang senangnya karena banyak sekali orang tua yang bangga kepada anaknya. Mereka..." Naruto memulai ceritanya.

**FLASHBACK : On**

Siang hari yang cerah itu benar – benar membantu penduduk Konoha yang berbahagia. Semua orang tua yang berkumpul untuk menjemput anak mereka yang telah lulus dari ujian Genin. Tak jarang beberapa diantara mereka sengaja membesar – besarkan sang anak agar terdengar sangat hebat. Namun, sebagian lainnya memilih untuk pulang dan merayakannya di rumah.

"Hei, lihat. Aku dengar anak sial itu tidak lulus ujian." Bisik salah satu warga ke warga lainnya. Mereka menatap sinis pada seorang anak berambut pirang yang saat ini tengah duduk di ayunan di bawah pohon yang cukup jauh dari mereka.

"Benar. Keputusan yang tepat. Anak seperti itu tidak pantas menjadi Shinobi Konoha."

"Iya. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya Konoha jika anak itu menjadi Shinobi."

"Ya, aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika ia masih memiliki orang tua. Mereka pasti akan sangat malu dan sia – sia melahirkannya."

"Tentu saja itu tidak akan terjadi, lagipula. Dia'kan..."

"Ssht... Ini di akademi. Kalau Hokage-sama mendengarnya. Kita akan mendapat hukuman." Seseorang menyahut mengintrupsi salah seorang yang hampir saja membeberkan aturan yang dilarang untuk disebutkan. Namun wajib diketahui.

Sontak mereka terdiam, melihat anak yang mereka bicarakan itu sudah tidak ada lagi di ayunan bawah pohon. Dan hanya meninggalkan ayunan yang masih bergerak pelan karena dorongan angin yang cukup kuat menghembus.

Naruto berjalan perlahan menuju apatemennya. Entah bagaimana, dadanya terasa sakit. Padahal ia sedang tidak sakit. Sejenak ia memukul dadanya untuk sedikit mengurangi rasa sakit ini.

Naruto berlari, tidak memperdulikan penglihatannya yang mulai kabur karena air mata yang menggenang dipelupuk matanya. Ia bahkan tidak lagi meminta maaf pada penduduk yang tidak sengaja ia tabrak karena berlari.

Hanya satu keinginannya, ia ingin pulang keapartemennya yang dingin.

BRAK...

Naruto sedikit membanting pintu. Dengan pelan dan ragu, Naruto melangkah memasuki kamarnya. "Ta-tadaima!" Naruto berteriak ragu. Ia memejamkan matanya, berharap akan ada yang menjawabnya.

Beberapa menit berlalu dengan hening. Naruto menghembuskan nafas lelah. Ia sudah tahu ini, setiap kali ia pulang, tidak akan ada yang menjawab salamnya. Naruto semakin menutup matanya erat menahan air mata yang sedari tadi menahannya.

Tubuhnya merosot jatuh terduduk di depan pintu yang masih terbuka. Kedua tangannya menutup wajahnya. Kedua bahunya bergetar tak beraturan. Naik dan turun. Ia sendiri dapat mendengar suara isakannya.

Sungguh, ia tidak ingin menjadi cengeng seperti ini. Seperti anak perempuan yang menangis karena orang tuanya tidak membelikan sebuah pita atau anak – anak yang meronta ingin dibelikan mainan.

Tapi, apa yang terjadi hari ini benar – benar membuatnya sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ia yang sudah gagal menghadapi ujian. Mendapat prasangka kalau Iruka-sensei membencinya. Para penduduk Konoha yang terus memanasi – manasinya.

Ia membutuhkan sandaran. Bagaimanapun, ia hanya seorang anak laki – laki berumur 12 tahun yang masih membutuhkan kasih sayang dan bimbingan orang tua dan orang – orang disekitarnya. Bukannya hujatan dan makian yang semakin membuatnya _down_.

Dadanya semakin sakit ketika ia harus mendapati rumahnya dalam keadaan kosong. Tidak seperti rumah 'teman – temannya' yang hangat dan ramai. Bahkan tidak ada yang menjawab sapaan selamat datang untuknya.

Hell, Naruto benar – benar iri dengan mereka. Naruto meringkuk pelan dalam kesepaiannya ini. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Mungkin apa yang dikatakan salah satu penduduk Konoha itu benar. Jika saja Naruto masih memiliki orang tua, mungkin mereka akan sangat kecewa dengan Naruto yang sama sekali tidak memiliki potensi untuk menjadi ninja.

Ia tidak mungkin mengatakan itu semua pada Hokage, karena selama ini hanya Hokage-lah yang mau mengurusinya, meskipun tidak setiap hari. Tapi hal itu sudah cukup. Ia hanya perlu memendam perasaan sakit dan kecewanya terhadap diri sendiri. Tidak perlu ada orang lain yang tahu. Ya, hanya dirinya, cukup dirinya.

Masih dengan nafas terengah – engah setelah menangis terlalu lama. Naruto berdiri, menutup pintu dan berjalan menuju meja belajarnya yang berada disamping tempat tidurnya. Ia mengambil secarik kertas dan menuliskan sesuatu disana.

_Aku ingin memiliki rumah orang tua._

Ia dengan cepat menggulungnya. Dan memasukannya kedalam toples yang sudah ia cap sebagai 'Celengan Pemupuk Harapan' dirinya. Setelah kembali menyembunyikannya, Naruto tersenyum.

Dalam hatinya. Meskipun – seandainya ada – orang tuanya akan kecewa karena Naruto tidak lolos ujian. Naruto akan terus berusaha agar orang tuanya mau membanggakan dirinya. Seperti orang tua lain yang membanggakan anaknya sendiri.

Itulah harapannya hari ini dan ia akan mewujudkannya suatu hari.

**FLASHBACK :Off**

Hinata dapat merasakan sebuah tangan kekar yang tegar namun rapuh didalam itu mengapus air matanya yang mengalir dipipinya.

"Kenapa kau menangis, Hina-chan?" Alis Naruto berkerut melihat sang istri yang saat ini tengah terisak dipelukannya. Apa ada yang salah dengan ceritanya? Apa yang Naruto ceritakan benar adanya. Tidak ada yang ia lebihkan dan ia hilangkan. Tapi kenapa Hinata merespon seperti ini?

"Ma-maafkan aku, Na-Naruto-kun. Tidak aku sangka, dulu Naruto-kun merasakan sakit seperti itu." Naruto dapat merasakan suara lembut istrinya bergetar. Naruto dengan sabar mengelus punggung Hinata dan sesekali mengecup puncak kepala istrinya.

"Tidak apa – apa, Hina-chan. Apa kau ingin mendengar lanjutannya?" Tanya Naruto, terus menenangkan Hinata. Dapat Naruto rasakan Hinata mengangguk pelan.

"Ehm... Setelah itu aku mendapat tawaran dari Mizuki-sensei untuk mengambil jutsu terlarang agar bisa lolos dari ujian sekali lagi. Namun, sayangnya aku tertangkap Iruka-sensei ketika sedang mempraktekkan jutsu itu. Iruka-sensei dan Mizuki-sensei bertarung, pada saat itu aku mendapati fakta bahwa sebenarnya Iruka-sensei membenci diriku seperti penduduk Konoha yang tidak menginginkan diriku dan fakta berikutnya adalah aku seorang Monster _Jinchuriki Kyuubi._" Hal itu sukses membuat Hinata segera melepas dekapannya.

"Naruto-kun bukanlah monster. Naruto-kun adalah Naruto-kun." Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, ia bahkan lupa kalau ia tidak lagi bicara gugup.

Naruto tersenyum lembut mendengarnya. Ia kembali menarik lembut lengan Hinata dan kembali mendekap Hinata. Agar dirinya merasakan ketenangan yang merasukinya. "Dari situ pula, aku tahu Iruka-sensei tak sepenuhnya membenciku. Ia memahami diriku yang merindukan orang tua, Hina-chan." Tanpa sadar Naruto mempererat pelukannya.

"La-Lalu bagaimana dengan harapan Naruto-kun? Apakah Naruto-kun mendapatnya?" Tanya Hinata yang tidak dapat ia pungkiri ia merasa penasaran.

"Tentu saja, Hina-chan. Bahkan saat itu juga."

"Eh?" Hinata mendongakan kepalanya bingung. "Saat itu? Bukankah harapan Naruto-kun adalah memiliki rumah orang tua?"

Naruto terkekeh pelan. "Itu bukan rumah yang sebenarnya Hina-chan. Kalau yang kau maksud adalah Namikaze mansion, itu adalah salah besar." Hinata merona mendengarnya, ia sudah salah tebak.

Naruto mendorong pelan bahu Hinata, sehingga kini mata mereka saling bertemu. "Yang aku maksud adalah kehangatan mereka, kehadiran mereka dan kasih sayang mereka. Saat itu aku langsung memeluk Iruka-sensei dan menyadari kehangatannya dan aku langsung menganggap Iruka-sensei adalah kakakku, Hina-chan."

Naruto menarik nafasnya pelan. Ia kembali tersenyum. "Selama 14 tahun ini, aku mendapat seorang ibu dan ayah, Hina-chan. Mereka adalah Tsunade-baacan dan Jiraiya-erosannin." Naruto berkata dengan santainya.

"Dan masih ada Hiroto, Yui, Kaito dan..." Naruto menambah jeda. "Ada dirimu Hinata-chan."

Hinata merona mendengarnya apalagi, ketika Naruto memanggilnya sama seperti ketika mereka belum menikah. Dan itu sukses membuat membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat.

Naruto menguap. Ia melihat kearah jam dinding dan melihat waktu menunjukan pukul 1 dini hari. Ia segera membaringkan tubuh Hinata disamping tubuhnya. Naruto benar – benar mengantuk sekarang. Ia benar – benar kelelahan.

"Tidurlah Hina-chan. Nanti kau bisa bangun terlambat." Pinta Naruto.

"Na-Naruto-kun. A-aku pasti akan menjadi tempat bersandar untukmu." Hinata berbicara dengan wajah yang merona.

Naruto kembali terkekeh pelan. "Aku percaya padamu, Hina-chan. Oyasuminasai."

"Oyasuminasai, Naruto-kun." Bisik Hinata ketika ia melihat suaminya telah terlelap karena kelelahan. Hinata ikut memejamkan matanya. Tidak ingin bangun terlambat besok.

_Aku janji, Naruto-kun. Percayalah._

**To Be Continued**

**Author Note:  
**

Unni :Yosh! Chapter 2 Update!

Ian : Hn.

Unni : Gyaa... Ian-chan akhirnya masuk sekolah.

Ian : Urusai, Unni! (Tutup telinga)

Unni : Hehe... Yosh! Saatnyamengucapkan terima kasih kepada para readers-san yang sudah mau membacafic milik Unni ini dan yang sudah me-review. Arigatou Gozaimasu (Membungkuk). Ayo, Ian-chan kita harus selesaikan makalah IPA dulu.

Ian : Ugh, aku bosan sekelompok denganmu.

Unni : Gyaa...Ian-chan jahat!

Ian : Ok, biarkan Unni meratapi nasibnya dulu. Kami pamit, ya. Ian harap para readers mau memberikan komentar tentang kesalahan Unni di fic ini.

_Jaa~~_


	3. Chapter 3 : Mengejar atau Dikejar Bento?

"Ohayou, Hina-chan." Sapa Naruto melangkah menuju meja makan sambil menguap.

"O-ohayou, Naruto-kun." Balas Hinata dan ia segera menoleh kearah suaminya. Dan ia benar – benar mengeluarkan keringat dinginnya ketika ia melihat Naruto yang tengah duduk sambil menutup wajahnya dengan lengannya. Dan Hinata tahu, Naruto sudah kembali tidur.

Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Hinata seperti itu. Tapi anak sulungnya. Hiroto yang sudah dibangunkan oleh Yui, dan ke meja makan – tanpa diketahui oleh Hinata. Ikut tertidur dengan posisi yang sama dengan ayahnya.

_Ayah dan anak sama saja._ Hinata menghela nafas. Untunglah Yui tidak menuruni sifat ayahnya. Dan semoga saja Kaito dapat mengikuti jejak (?) Yui dan Hinata.

"Naruto-kun, jangan tidur di meja makan. Bangun, Naruto-kun." Panggil Hinata sambil menggoyangkan bahu Naruto.

"5 mangkuk Ramen Miso, paman Takeuchi." Gumam Naruto.

Hinata lesu. Suaminya memimpikan ramen miso(?), bukan dirinya?

Hinata tak menyerah. Kini ia menghampiri anak sulungnya. "Hiro-kun. Bangun sayang. Jangan tidur di meja makan." Panggil Hinata.

"Otou-san, jangan merebut ramen miso spesial-ku!" Hiroto bergumam.

Hinata kembali lesu. Kenapa anak sulungnya ini seperti duplikat suaminya. Dimulai dari fisik hingga kebiasaan secara tidak sadar. Mungkin hanya masa kecil saja yang membuat mereka berbeda. Hiroto yang lengkap dengan orang tuanya sedangkan Naruto tidak.

Hinata tersenyum mengingat hal itu. Namun, ia jadi teringat suatu hal. Hinata segera masuk kedalam kamar si bungsu dan menemukan Kaito yang saat ini sudah terbangun dengan posisi terduduk dan terlihat masih belum sadar sepenuhnya.

Hinata menggedong Kaito untuk sampai di meja makan dan segera melaksanakan rencananya. "Kai-kun. Lihat, otou-san tidak ingin bermain dengan Kai-kun."

Kaito yang entah bagaimana mengerti ucapan tersebut. Atau mungkin karena kebiasaan, Hinata untuk menggoda Kaito. Kaito yang tadinya masih setengah sadar langsung duduk tegak digendongan Hinata.

Dengan seringai imutnya. Kaito menarik telinga ayahnya dengan kencang dan bantuan Hinata. "Otou-chan, Otou-chan!" Kaito merengek pada ayahnya yang mulai tak nyaman.

Dan benar saja, Naruto langsung duduk tegak mendapat perlakukan menyebalkan tersebut. Ia yang saat itu tengah tertidur kini harus bangun gara – gara anak bungsunya yang kelewat semangat – seperti dirinya, bukan? – itu menjahilinya.

Naruto bangun dan segera beranjak. "Baik – baik aku akan mandi dulu." Gerutuan tak jelas itu tak sampai pada Hinata yang saat ini tengah mencari cara agar bisa membangunkan putra sulungnya.

Perlahan, Hinata menurunkan gendongan Kaito dan membiarkan si bungsu untuk duduk. Hinata mendekati Hiroto yang masih nyaman dengan posisinya.

"Hiro-kun. Sarapan sudah siap. Kali ini ramen miso, lho." Bujuk Hinata dengan suara yang pelan.

Tentu saja. Hal itu langsung membuat si sulung bangun dari tidurnya. Dan duduk dengan tegap. Dengan lugunya, si anak menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari sesuatu.

"Mandi dulu, Hiro-kun. Ramen miso-nya akan segera matang." Ujar Hinata yang sukses membuyarkan bayangan ramen dari anak itu.

Hiroto hanya diam. Dengan gerakan menggosok leher belakangnya, dapat dipastikan anak itu tengah gugup karena ketahuan tidur di meja makan. "Baik, okaa-san." Dengan itu, Hiroto segera melenggang menuju kamar mandi.

Ketika Hiroto pergi, Hinata seakan ingat sesuatu. Namun, ia berusaha untuk tidak terlalu memikirkannya. "Nah, Kai-kun. Sekarang giliranmu mandi." Dan sama seperti anak yang lainnya. Mendengar kata mandi entah kenapa, Kaito panik sendiri. Ia sempat memberontak tidak ingin mandi, namun akhirnya ia mengaku kalah dan hanya memasang wajah cemberut anak – anak yang membuatnya semakin menggemaskan.

"Gyaa... Tou-san/Hiroto!" Suara teriakan dari dua suara yang berbeda itu membuat Hinata mengingat kembali apa yang sebenarnya ia lupakan. Hinata menahan tawanya mendengar seruan hal tersebut.

**~oOo~**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Adventure, Fantasy**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : OOC, Semi-AU, Beberapa hal tidak ada dalam Canon, Don't Like Don't Read, Peringatan tentang umur pemain :**

**Naruto N : 27 Tahun**

**Sasuke U : 27 Tahun**

**Naruto Uzumaki (Flashback) : 12-13 Tahun**

**Sasuke Uchiha (Flashback) : 12-13 Tahun**

**Hinata N : 27 Tahun**

**The Hope © Ru Unni Nisa**

Present...

**~oOo~**

"Gah, menyebalkan." Gerutu Naruto ditengah perjalanannya menuju kantor hokage. Ia masih kesal karena kejadian di kamar mandi. Rupanya, Hiroto salah masuk kamar mandi. Di rumahnya, Naruto mempunyai 2 kamar mandi. Yang pertama untuk dirinya dan Hinata di dalam kamar. Kemudian, kamar mandi sisanya untuk anak – anak atau tamu.

Seharusnya tak masalah karena Hiroto adalah anak – anak dan lagi anaknya. Hanya saja, mendengar Hiroto berteriak seperti itu, benar – benar membuatnya terkejut. Ditambah karena ia sedang kaget dan tengah membawa sabun. Tanpa sengaja, sabun itu terjatuh dan membuatnya terpeleset. Dan kembali terdengar teriakan yang menyayat hati.

Sementara itu, sarapan pagi benar – benar cukup berantakan. Yui yang terus mengejek Hiroto dengan gumaman 'Mesum' itu membuatnya panas, karena ia juga merasa 'mesum' seperti yang dikatakan anaknya.

Kaito yang terus menangis yang membuat Naruto mengerutkan alisnya, bingung. Sebelumnya, Kaito tidak akan menangis tanpa sebab yang jelas. Dan yang semakin membuatnya bertambah bingung adalah Kaito yang terus merengek untuk bermain dengannya. Padahal, Kaito sudah terbiasa untuk bermain dengannya sepulang dari bekerja.

Dan Hinata yang sedari tadi menahan tawa. Ugh, pagi hari yang aneh bagi Naruto.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu, Hokage-sama." Sapa sopan beberapa warga yang tidak sengaja berpapasan dengannya. Naruto hanya tersenyum menanggapi sapaan itu, tanpa membalas salam dari beberapa warganya. Entah bagaimana, Naruto merasa aneh.

Namun Naruto tahu, bukan hal itu yang membuatnya menjadi 'sedikit' dingin terhadap beberapa warga. Naruto menghela nafasnya. Kadang ia sempat mendengar warga berbicara tentang-

"Seharusnya anda tidak membuang kebahagian anda dipagi hari, Rokudaime-sama."

Teguran sekaligus sapaan itu terdengar oleh Naruto dari belakang. Dahi Naruto merengut mendengar nada mengejek itu. Tanpa melihat apalagi menoleh, ia sudah tahu siapa yang 'menyapa'nya pagi itu.

"Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan, Ketua Anbu-sama." Balas Naruto sarkatik. Naruto mendelik, menatap tajam orang yang ia panggil sebagai 'Ketua Anbu-sama' itu.

Naruto mendengar pelaku itu terkekeh pelan. Naruto terpaku, meskipun ia sudah beberapa kali melihat pelaku ini menunjukan ekspresi lain. Namun tetap saja, ia belum terbiasa. Naruto segera menghilangkan pemikiran tak berguna itu dan melanjutkan perjalanannya. Diikuti oleh 'Ketua Anbu-sama'.

Beberapa kali, Naruto disapa oleh warga yang berpapasan dengannya. Dan, lagi – lagi Naruto membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Menunjukan senyum bodoh itu lagi, Rokudaime-sama?" Lagi, Naruto mendengar nada mengejek dipertanyaan itu.

"Hn." Balas Naruto malas. Sudah cukup pagi harinya dipusingkan oleh anak – anaknya. Sekarang ia malas untuk adu argumentasi dengan 'teman' satu team-nya dulu saat _Genin_ itu.

"Ck." Akhirnya pelaku itu kesal sendiri dengan orang yang ia panggil 'Rokudaime-sama' itu.

"Aku akan menunggu laporan misimu sebelum waktu makan siang." Ujar Naruto pada akhirnya dan tidak lagi mengacuhkan pelaku itu. Naruto dapat merasakan pelaku itu mengerutkan keningnya meskipun berada dalam wajah datar.

Akhirnya Naruto membalikkan badannya. Dan menemukan seorang pemuda dewasa seumuran dengannya tengah ada dihadapannya. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang sudah berdiri gagah dengan pakaian Anbunya.

"Uhm... Memangnya kau tidak kangen dengan Sakura?" Tanya Naruto mencoba menggoda orang yang selalu membuatnya naik pitam. Naruto menyeringai mendapati orang itu mulai salah tingkah dihadapannya. Meskipun sudah berusaha ditutupi dengan wajah datarnya.

"Urusai!" Jawab Sasuke kesal. Ia tidak peduli lagi dengan sikap sopannya. Ia dan Naruto sudah biasa bertengkar seperti itu kalau mereka tidak berada di kantor ataupun di pertemuan resmi.

"Hn. Hn. Aku mengerti, pergilah. Aku yakin, Sakura dengan anakmu, Rei tengah merindukanmu." Betapa senangnya Naruto menggoda orang yang selalu memasang wajah datar itu. Mungkin seharusnya ia mencobanya pada Gaara, setiap kali ada istirahat pada setiap pertemuan. Terdengar menyenangkan.

"Ck. Baiklah, Rokudaime-sama. Saya pergi dulu. Saya akan melaporkan misi sebelum waktu makan siang." Dengan itu Sasuke dengan cepat melesat menjauhi Naruto. Meninggalkan Naruto yang masih memikirkan cara lain untuk menggoda orang – orang yang dingin. Entah itu Gaara, Shikamaru, Shino – Ok, ia harus menghilangkan Shino dari daftar orang – orang kerjaannya jika ia tidak ingin bergulat dengan serangga kecil itu.

...

Naruto menguap lebar. Ia malas untuk mengerjakan tugas yang benar – benar seperti anak sekolah ini. Naruto benar – benar merasa bosan. Kalau ia pulang, mungkin Kaito tidak akan membiarkannya kembali ke kantor. Lagipula, Moegi – asistennya – akan menariknya, menyeretnya dengan senang hati untuk kembali ke kantor.

Tok...Tok...Tok...

"Masuk." Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto langsung memerintah. Ia benar – benar sedang malas sekarang. Dan begitu pintu dibuka dengan hati – hati ia dapat melihat Hinata yang sedang berdiri sambil membawa bungkusan. Dan jangan lupakan Kaito digendongan Hinata.

Naruto mengerutkan alisnya. Ia melihat kearah jam dan langsung menyadarinya. Makan siang. Tanpi entah kenapa ia teringat seseuatu yang ia lupakan. Dengan cekatan, Naruto menarik tangan Hinata dan mendudukannya di sofa tamu.

"Apa kau bawakan Hina-chan?" Tanya Naruto.

"A-aku membawakan makan siang untukmu Naruto-kun." Gugup seperti biasa.

Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya pada putra bungsunya yang terlihat ingin sekali bersamanya. "Sepertinya kau membawa sesuatu yang lain, Hina-chan."

Hinata baru tersadar. "A-ah iya. Kaito menangis ingin sekali bertemu denganmu. Apa tidak apa – apa, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto tersenyum dan membawa Kaito kepangkuannya. "Kenapa Kaito ingin sekali bermain dengan Tou-san?" Tanya Naruto kemudian ia mengangkat Kaito dan memperagakan Kaito adalah pesawat yang terbang.

"Ha-hati – hati, Naruto-kun." Pinta Hinata khawatir. Namun melihat Naruto dan Kaito yang sedang enak sendiri. Hinata segera meletakan makan siang yang ia bawa untuk suaminya. "A-ayo dimakan, Naruto-kun."

"A-ah, iya." Jawab Naruto sambil menurunkan Kaito dan duduk dipangkuannya. Ia segera memakan makan siangnya dan sesekali menyuapi Kaito yang terlihat lapar.

"Kau tahu, Hinata. Kau membuatku teringat ketika aku masih _Genin._" Ujar Naruto tiba – tiba ketika Hinata tengah membereskan alat makan. Hinata segera mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Naruto yang saat itu tengah menatap Kaito yang tertidur.

Hinata terdiam, menunggu suaminya melanjutkan. Hinata dapat melihat suaminya itu tengah terkekeh pelan, seolah mengingat sesuatu yang lucu. Naruto menerawang, membayangkan masa _Genin_-nya dulu.

**FLASHBACK : ON**

"Oi, Sasuke." Panggil Naruto ketika ia dan Sasuke berjalan beriringan menuju rumah masing – masing setelah menjalankan misi bersama tim 7.

"Hn?"

"Uhm... Ba-bagaimana caranya mendapatkan bento?" Tanya Naruto pelan. Ia benar – benar malu, bagaimana bisa menanyakan sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal itu terhadap seorang anak laki – laki, apalagi Sasuke adalah musuhnya.

Malas berfikir dan tidak ingin melanjutkan perbincangan tak masuk akal ini. Sasuke menjawab sambil mendengus. " Buat saja bento sendiri." Singkat, padat dan jelas.

Naruto menghela nafasnya lelah. Ia menyerah. Untuk apa ia menanyakan hal itu pada Sasuke yang kelewat dingin itu. Ia serius. Ia merasa iri dengan Sasuke yang selalu mendapat bento dari anak perempuan. Entah itu Sakura, Ino ataupun anak perempuan lainnya. Untuk itulah, ia meminta arahan dari Sasuke.

"Mau taruhan?" Pertanyaan Sasuke sukses membuatnya membuatnya terkejut.

"Taruhan?"

"Ck. Kita taruhan. Siapa yang mendapatkan bento paling enak dari anak perempuan, itulah yang menang." Jawab Sasuke cepat. Ia terdengar malas untuk menjelaskan.

"Memangnya apa yang kita taruhkan?" Entah bagaimana Naruto merasa firasatburuk atau mungkin baik (?).

"Yang kalah harus mau menjadi pelayan yang menang selama satu minggu penuh." Tungkas Sasuke cepat.

Naruto berfikir. Kalau seperti itu, dirinyalah yang kalah, mengingat Sasuke memiliki fansgirl yang sangat banyak. Ini merugikan dirinya.

"Kau takut, Naruto?" Sasuke mencoba memanas – manasinya.

Naruto yang mendengarnya langsung panik. secara tidak langsung, Sasuke mengejeknya pengecut. Dan tersulutlah emosi Naruto.

"Siapa yang takut? Aku pasti menang." Ujar Naruto semangat. Namun dalam dirinya sendiri, entah kenapa ia benar – benar merasa ragu.

Sasuke membalas dengan seringai khasnya. "Baik. Kita akan tunggu 1 minggu lagi." Dan dengan begitu Sasuke segera melenggang menuju rumahnya sendiri menunggalkan Naruto yang sedang merutuki dirnya sendiri.

Naruto menepuk keningnya. Kenapa ia mudah dipancing seperti itu. Sekarang ia harus mencari cara agar ada anak perempuan yang memberinya bento. Atau tamatlah dirinya untuk menjadi pelayan Uchiha bungsu menyebalkan itu.

...

Satu minggu sudah Naruto meminta pada Sakura, Ino, Tenten dan Hinata untuk membuatkannya bento pada hari yang merupakan hari pertaruhan. Dan kita lihat apa yang didapat Naruto.

Hari pertama setelah taruhan. Ia meminta pada Sakura yang langsung menolak dan mengatakan kalau bento buatannya hanyalah untuk Sasuke. Dan mendapat teriakan 'Shanaro' milik Sakura plus benjolan yang ia terima di kepalanya.

Sakura, _misi failed._

Hari kedua, Naruto meminta pada Ino. Dan benar saja, reaksinya hampir sama seperti Sakura. Namun kali ini penuh dengan bahasa – bahasa bunga yang tidak dimengerti Naruto. Mungkin bermaksud agar Naruto menyerah. Yah, itu hanya kemungkinan.

Ino, _misi failed._

Misi selanjutnya adalah Tenten. Namun,sepertinya Naruto sudah memperhitungkan hal itu. Dengan mudahnya Naruto membayangkan bagaimana bento buatan Tenten pasti penuh dengan senjata. Oh, my. Itu benar – benar imanjinasi liar. Naruto mengurungkan niatnya.

Tenten, _misi failed._

Ini adalah harapan terakhir Naruto. Anak perempuan yang Naruto kenal dan sebaya dengannya adalah Hinata dan ketiga temannya diatas. Hari keempat, Naruto meminta tolong pada Hinata dan langsung melihat Hinata yang pingsan. Ada dengan Hinata? Kenapa bisa pingsan hanya karena Naruto ingin Hinata membuatkannya bento?

Dapat dipastikan. Hinata, _misi failed._

Ugh. Naruto benar – benar ingin bersembunyi. Ia terus mengutuki kebodohannya karena menyanggupi tawaran taruhan Sasuke. Ia menyesal sekarang. Dan teringat nasihat Iruka-sensei yang mengatakan taruhan itu tidak boleh.

Ya, sudahlah. Lagipula ia hanya menjadi pelayan Sasuke selama satu minggu jika ia kalah. Ya, tidak salah lagi. Naruto akan kalah.

Naruto melihat Sasuke telah menunggunya di tempat mereka melakukan taruhan. Naruto merasa ingin kabur. Namun ia tidak boleh seperti itu, bisa – bisa Sasuke akan terus mengejeknya dengan menyebutnya pengecut.

Bagitu ia sudah berada di dekat Sasuke. Naruto dapat melihat dengan jelas seringai mengejek Sasuke. Naruto bersumpah, ingin sekali merobek mulut Sasuke yang menyebalkan itu jika saja ia tidak melihat Sakura berlari kearah mereka.

Tidak, tapi kearah Sasuke. Naruto menghela nafas. Sasuke sudah menang 1-0 dengannya. Ia melihat Sakura dengan senang dan berseri – seri memberikan bento buatannya kepada Sasuke yang menerimanya dengan cuek tanpa terima kasih. Dan itu berhasil membuat Naruto kesal sendiri.

2-0. Naruto merasa kalah. Sasuke kembali menerima bento. Sekarang berasal dari Ino. Ino terlihat sama seperti Sakura yang kini bertengkar mengenai siapa bento yang paling enak.

Naruto risih sendiri mendengar dua anak perempuan ini terus bertengkar. Namun kini Naruto hanya terbengong melihat Tenten yang menyerahkan sebuah bento pada Sasuke. Kapan Sasuke memintanya? Dimaklumi apabila itu adalah Sakura dan Ino atau fansgirl lain. Tapi ini, Tenten?

Ugh, otak Naruto benar – benar pusing belum lagi ia harus menerima kenyataan kalau ia harus kalah dari Sasuke dan menjadi pelayannya.

"Na-Naruto-kun." Panggilan itu membuat Naruto melihat siapa yang telah memanggilnya. Naruto dapat melihat Hinata berada disampingnya sambil membawa bento. Apalagi ini? Apakah Hinata akan memberikan bento pada Sasuke? Oh, ya. Naruto benar – benar kalah.

Namun, pemikiran Naruto langsung buyar ketika melihat Hinata tengah memberikan bungkusan itu padanya. "A-aku membuatkan be-bento untuk Na-Naruto-kun. B-bukankah Na-Naruto-kun menginginkanya?" Tawar Hinata tergagap dan terlihat wajahnya yang sudah merah itu berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak pingsan.

Naruto langsung menjadi cerah. "Benarkah, Hinata-chan?" Tanya Naruto berteriak senang. Dengan kaku Hinata mengangguk. Naruto menerimanya dengan senang hati. " Arigatou, Hinata-chan." Naruto tersenyum manis pada Hinata.

Hinata yang melihatnya hampir saja pingsan, jika ia tidak meyakinkan diri sendiri untuk tidak pingsan dan mendengar bagaimana pendapat Naruto mengenai bento buatannya.

"Oi, Sasuke. Ayo, kita buktikan." Dengan seringai di wajahnya, Naruto segera duduk berhadapan dengan Hinata. Sementara Sasuke bersebelahan dengan Naruto. Tenten, Ino dan Sakura duduk beriringan dengan Hinata.

Naruto dan Sasuke membuka bento mereka bersamaan. Naruto yang pertama beraksi. Ia segera mengambil dadar gulung buatan Hinata dan menyantapnya. Dengan berseri – seri, Naruto langsung menjawab. "Enak!"

Hinata nyaris pingsan mendengar satu kata itu.

Mendengar hal itu membuat Sasuke merasa panas. Ia segera memperhatikan bento buatan Tenten. Sungguh. Benar – benar seperti dugaan Naruto. Penuh akan benda tajam. Tanpa sadar Sasuke menelan ludahnya. Keputusan buruk meminta bento buatan Tenten.

"Ini bisa membuatmu bertambah kuat, Sasuke-kun. Dengan makan paku kecil ini kemudian serbuk ka-" Belum sempat Tenten menyelesaikan. Sasuke sudah memotongnya.

"Cukup. Err... Kenapa kau tidak menawarkannya pada Naruto?" Sasuke berusaha menghindar dengan menggunakan Naruto sebagai umpan.

Tenten-pun hanya mengangguk setuju. Ia segera mengambil bentonya dan mendekati Naruto yang dengan tenang menyantap bento buatan Hinata.

Tak ingin mengetahui lebih jauh lagi. Sasuke segera membuka bento buatan Sakura. Wajahnya langsung pucat pasi. Bento ini memang lebih baik dari milik Tenten. Hanya saja, Sasuke merasa ada yang aneh. Bento ini mengerikan.

"Ayo dimakan, Sasuke-kun." Bujuk Sakura dengan manjanya.

Dengan dramatis, Sasuke mengambil sebuah tempura yang terlihat – mungkin paling – normal. Kemudian memakan dan mengunyahnya. Kembali, wajah Sasuke langsung pucat seperti mayat. Sasuke dapat merasakan rasa aneh dalam tempura ini. Gosong, belum matang dan mentah

"Cukup." Sasuke langsung mendorong pelan bento menuju pemiliknya. Sasuke dapat melihat Sakura yang terlihat ingin menangis, namun ia tidak memperdulikannya. Sekarang, Sasuke sangat berharap bento terakhir ini membuatnya menang.

Sasuke kembali menelan ludahnya ketika melihat isi bento buatan Ino. Penuh dengan bunga. Dadar gulung yang terlihat enak namun siapa sangka, didalamnya terdapat potongan kelopak bunga mawar merah. Oh, ya. Sasuke dapat melihatnya.

Tempura yang berwarna – warni karena potongan kelopak bunga. Lagi – lagi Sasuke sepertinya mengutuk kesalahannya untuk meminta dibuatkan bento. Ia melirik kearah Naruto yang saat itu dengan senangnya menyantap bento buatan Hinata bersama dengan Tenten yang terus bertanya bagaimana membuat bento.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya. Sepertinya, Sasuke akan kalah. Ia harus menjadi pelayan Naruto. Tunggu, itu tidak bisa. Harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk menjadi seorang pelayan. Tidak akan mungkin. Dengan pikiran yang kalut, takut akan kalah. Sasuke berbuat nekat.

Ia mengambil dadar gulung buatan Ino. Dan ia dapat melihat dengan jelas mata Ino bersinar menunggu Sasuke memuji makanannya. Baru saja ia mengunyah dadar gulung itu. Wajahnya berubah warna menjadi hijau. Dan langsung pingsan.

Meninggalkan Naruto yang sedang menikmati bento. Sementara itu, Sakura dan Ino sama sekali tidak memperdulikan Sasuke. Mereka terus saja mendengarkan bagaimana Hinata memberi mereka arahan cara membuat bento.

"Yare – Yare ~ ." Gumaman itu terdengar di salah satu atas pohon. Dan terlihat Kakashi yang sedang jongkok sambil membaca buku kesayangannya. "Kasihan sekali kau, Sasuke."

Sepertinya hanya Kakashi yang menyadari keadaan Sasuke. Namun, tak lama karena ia langsung konsentrasi dengan bacaannya.

**FLASBACK : OFF**

Hinata tertawa pelan mendengarnya. Ia tidak menyangka, Naruto masih mengingat kejadian itu. Saat itu, Hinata-lah yang pertama menyadari keadaan Sasuke. Sementara itu Ino dan Sakura langsung heboh melihat pengeran mereka keracunan.

Naruto tidak memperdulikan Sasuke. Ia lantas mengajak Hinata pulang. Dan Tenten ikut pulang, karena ia merasa tak bersalah. Ingat, Sasuke bahkan sama sekali belum menyentuh bento buatannya. Jadi biarkan saja.

"Ne, Hinata kau tahu apa permohonanku?"

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya. Kemudian ia menggeleng pelan.

Dengan senyum tipis, Naruto menyeringai. "_Aku ingin terus memakan bento buatan Hinata-chan._"

Hampir saja, Hinata pingsan. Ia tidak menyangka Naruto membuat permohonan seperti itu. Wajahnya memanas, ia merasa malu. Oh ayolah, kenapa dia harus malu pada suaminya sendiri, eh?

"Hina-chan akan mengabulkannya?" Goda Naruto.

Wajah Hinata semerah tomat. Dengan pelan, ia mengangguk. "A-aku akan berusaha mengabulkannya, Na-Naruto-kun." Ah, Hinata kembali gagap.

"Arigatou Hina-chan."

Dan momen itu ditunda oleh suara khas anak – anak. "Tou-chan, Kaa-chan. _Chugoi_!" Si bungsu Namikaze benar – benar heboh. Entah kenapa ia justru bertepuk tangan. Apa ia bertepuk tangan dengan momen itu, eh? Sepertinya Kaito telah bersekutu dengan Author untuk menghentikan hal itu. Hei, dihadapan mereka ada anak – anak, bukan?

Naruto mengerutkan alisnya, bukankah tadi Kaito sedang tertidur. Ah, apakah Naruto tidak tahu, Author-lah yang sudah membangunkan Kaito agar menjalankan perannya.

Tok...Tok...Tok...

"Masuk" Titah Naruto kembali terdengar.

Ketika pintu terbuka, menampilkan sosok Sasuke Uchiha yang terlihat mencari Hokage. Melihat Sasuke, entah kenapa Hinata ingin sekali tertawa. Berusaha untuk tidak terdengar, Hinata menutup mulutnya.

Melihat gelagat aneh dari istri Hokage, Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya. "Ada apa, Namikaze-san?"

"Ma-maaf, U-Uchiha-san. Sa-saya tidak bermaksud menertawakan anda." Ugh, interaksi dari keturunan bangsawan ini benar – benar membuat suasana menjadi kaku.

"Kau terlambat, Sasuke. Aku mengatakan menunggu sebelum jam makan siang. Tapi kenapa justru sebaliknya." Perkataan Naruto sukses membuat suasana menjadi cair.

"Hn. Maaf." Singkat. Sasuke berusaha untuk membiasakan diri meminta maaf. Kalau tidak, entah bagaimana nasibnya ditangan Sakura. "Lalu apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Sasuke ia masih penasaran dengan tingkah istri Hokage.

Mendengarnya Naruto menahan tawa. "Kau ingat taruhan bento, Sasuke? Ah, sudah lama sekali, bukan?" Naruto menyeringai.

Sasuke bersumpah, ia merutuki ambisiusnya. Seharusnya ia tidak perlu menanyakan hal itu jika tahu membahas hal memalukan ini. Wajahnya memerah, mengingat wajahnya yang terlihat bodoh ketika keracunan bento buatan Ino yang ternyata tidak sengaja terdapat racun dari salah satu bunga.

"Hokage-sama. Aku ingin menyerahkan surat cutiku." Panggilan itu sukses membuat Sasuke, Naruto dan Hinata menolehkan kepala mereka. "Sasuke-kun, sedang apa?"

Pertanyaan dari sang istri yang tengah mengandung anak keduanya itu sukses membuat Sasuke mengingat bagaimana rasa bento buatan sang istri. Wajah Sasuke langsung pucat. Secara tidak sadari ia menelan ludahnya.

"Kau kenapa Sasuke-kun? Sakit?" Rasa khawatir merayap dalam diri Sakura.

Sasuke kembali merutuki kebodohannya. Ia menghela nafasnya. Menghilangkan bayangan itu. "Tidak apa – apa, Sakura." Berusaha menenangkan istrinya. Sakura menyeritkan dahinya. Bingung.

Dan suara tawa seseorang yang familiar itu sukses membuat Sakura tersadar dimana mereka berada. Ia melihat Hokage mereka tengah tertawa dengan senang. Sementara Kaito ikut tertawa senang melihat ayahnya tertawa. Dan Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Wajahmu lucu sekali, Sasuke."

Sungguh, Sasuke tidak tahan untuk segera melayangkan _Chidori_ pada Rokudaime-sama itu. Dan Sakura hanya terdiam kebingungan melihat keluarga Namikaze itu tertawa. "Memangnya apa yang lucu, Sasuke-kun?" Dan dapat Sakura lihat suaminya itu tengah mengeluarkan aura hitam yang sama sekali tidak enak.

"Urusai, Hokage-sama!"

**THE END**

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

Ok, tolong jangan bantai saya karena sudah membuat Sasuke sangat OOC. Tapi saya sudah memperingatkan diatas bahwa Fic ini penuh dengan OOC. Selain karena tuntutan cerita, lagipula usia mereka tidak lagi remaja, bukan?

Entah bagaimana, saya sedikit merasa risih dengan panggil 'Dobe' dan 'Teme'. Ingat mereka dewasa disini. Jadi saya berusaha agar mereka menjadi seorang 'bapak – bapak' keren.

Ok, saatnya membalas review. Bagi yang login, sudah saya balas dengan via PM. Sementara yang tidak login dan belum punya akun akan saya balas disini. Saya akan panggil teman untuk menemani saya.

Unni : Ayo, Raha_-chan_. Temani aku sebentar. (Tarik tangan seseorang)

Raha : ...

Unni : Raha_-chan_ mau, ya membantuku membalas review readers dan senpai?

Raha : Iya, iya (pasrah)

Unni : (Mengeluarkan Grins khas) Yosh, ayo kita mulai.

Dari **Nervous**

Unni : Ok, akan saya usahakan agar terus update.

Dari **Manguni**

Unni : Arigatou Gozaimasu. J

Dari **Fuuku**

Unni : Gyaa... Raha_-chan_ baca? Aku dipanggil 'senpai'.

Raha : Iya, iya. Suara kamu ini benar – benar membuat satu kelas pusing tahu.

Unni : Hehe...

Raha : Fuuku-san tahu, Unni hampir saja berteriak senang ketika membaca review anda. Bahkan beberapa guru juga kena imbasnya.

Unni : Hehe...Habis aku benar – benar merasa senang. Tapi kalau bisa jangan panggil aku 'senpai'. Aku masih newbie, lagipula aku belum genap satu bulan disini. Aku merasa belum pantas. Untuk itu panggil saja dengan nama, Ok!

Raha : Unni, bagaimana dengan pertanyaanya?

Unni : Oh iya, aku lupa. Soal tiap chapter membahas satu permohonan, ya? Mungkin, Bisa jadi. Hehe... Aku belum menentukannya.

Raha : Sabar saja, ya menghadapi Author menyebalkan ini.

Unni : Raha_-chan_ jahat seperti Ian_-chan_. Menyebalkan.

Raha : Hei, Unni. Boleh aku request?

Unni :Eh, Request apa?

Raha : Request tentang permohonan Naruto, Ok! (Mulai membisikkan sesuatu pada Unni)

Unni : Ok, Unni usahain, ya. Oh, bagi para readers dan senpai juga boleh me-request permohonan Naruto. Tapi via PM, ya. Supaya bisa jadi kejutan.

Raha : Kalau yang belum punya akun kayak aku bagaimana?

Unni : Oh iya. Ya, udah lewat pesan facebook juga bisa. Akun facebook-ku ada di profil. Kalian bisa melihatnya sendiri, Ok!

Raha : Beres. Tinggal kirim pesan lewat Facebook.

Unni : Oh,ya. Sebelum itu. Ada salah satu readers yang menanyakan Unni tentang lanjutan dari Fic "Teman?". Sebelumnya Unni berterima kasih pada readers dan senpai yang sudah mau menunggu. Tapi mengingat Unni adalah Author newbie. Jadi masih belum macam – macam. Unni berencana akan melanjutkannya kalau fic ini sudah hampir tamat. Ya, semuanya kembali pada para readers. Kalau mau nunggu fic ini selesai, it's ok. Tapi kalau enggak, akan Unni usahain untuk publist.

Ok, Raha dan Unni mulai dari sini pamit. Sampai disini dulu, ya. Jangan lupa mengingatkan kesalahan Unni dan pertanyaan bisa diajukan melalui Review. Sementara untuk request bisa melalui PM atau pesan di akun facebook yang ada di profilku. Ingat, untuk request jangan di review. Arigatou Gozaimasu. (Membungkuk)

_Jaa ne~~_


	4. Chapter 4 : Mimpi dan Masalah

Menengadahkan wajah menyedihkanku di depan langit. Sungguh menyedihkan. Melihat langit malam yang berbintang luas dengan latar belakang hitam mempesona. Sama sekali tidak membuatku tersenyum.

Menutup mata. Aku dapat merasakan rambutku sedikit bergoyang. Angin dingin malam itu, sangat dingin membuat siapa saja ingin terbang. Tapi, tidak membuatku menginginkan itu. Aku tidak mau terbang, aku ingin tetap disini. Berdiri didepan batu itu.

Yang aku inginkan, aku ingin tetap tinggal bersama batu itu. Hanya sebuah batu. Tapi melihat namanya disini. Tanpa raga yang tertimbun didalamnya. Aku masih sangat menginkan disini.

Mungkin, aku tidak ingin berdiri disana. Aku hanya ingin mengikuti langkahnya. Langkahnya yang meninggalkanku. Sendirian. Lagi – lagi, aku hanya sendiri. Apakah itu adalah takdirku untuk selalu sendirian?

Kenapa dia tidak mengajakku bersamanya? Pergi bersamanya. Apakah ia sama seperti orang lain? Menginkanku menumpuk harapan hingga akhirnya aku dihancurkan berkeping – keping. Hanya tersisa harapan. Harapan kosong.

Aku membeku. Angin sepoi dingin ini mampu membuat tubuhku membeku. Hatiku membeku. Bahkan air mata, aku sudah lupa bagaimana mengeluarkannya.

Beginikah rasanya?

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Adventure, Family, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : OOC, Semi-AU, Beberapa hal tidak ada dan berbeda dengan yang seharusnya dalam Canon, Don't Like Don't Read,**

**The Hope © Ru Unni Nisa**

Present...

Sepasang mata yang mempunyai iris biru langit itu terbuka. Sebuah lengan berwarna tan itu tiba – tiba menutupi matanya. Yang merupakan lengan miliknya. Menghela nafas. Nafasnya terasa berat.

Sungguh, bagaimana bisa kau tidak menghela nafas berat, jika kau mengingat masa lalu yang menyakitkan itu. Menyakitkan dan merasa kehilangan. Ada apa dengan dirinya. Itu adalah memori lama tidak seharusnya ia mengingatnya kembali.

Melihat sekeliling. Kamar yang remang – remang. Kamar dirinya. Bersama istrinya. Melihat kearah sampingnya. Menemukan wanita yang ia cintai, tengah tidur terlelap menyamping menghadap dirinya.

Tersenyum kecil ketika melihat beberapa helai rambut gelap istrinya jatuh menimpa wajah cantik itu. Tangannya terulur untuk menyingkirkan rambut menyebalkan itu. Ya, menyebalkan. Karena membuat dirinya kesulitan untuk menatap raut tenang sang istri.

Ia membeku. Gerakan tangannya berhenti. Belum sampai ke rambut sang istri. Ia melihatnya. Sesuatu yang basah berada di lengannya yang ia gunakan untuk menutup matanya beberapa saat yang lalu.

Ia menghela nafas berat. Ia kembali memposisikan tubuhnya yang tadi menyamping kini berbaring. Ia tahu apa ini. Air mata. Air yang keluar dari matanya. Dan sekarang keluar ketika ia tertidur.

Hanya satu jawaban kenapa dirinya seperti ini. Mimpi buruk itu datang lagi. Sungguh. Sudah satu minggu ini, ia bermimpi hal yang sama. Sangat sama. Tidak, mungkin kian hari kian menjadi.

Perasaan ini, sangat sulit untuk diungkapkan. Sial, ini memang bukan keahliannya menyusun kalimat. Ia seseorang hanyalah tinggal mengatakan apa yang dirasakan saat ini. Tapi sungguh, ia tidak mengerti perasaan ini.

Perasaan mengganjal. Membuat dirinya terus saja memikirkan perasaan ini. Tak adakah yang harus ia lakukan?

**~oOo~**

Mengurutkan hidungnya. Sepertinya kegiatan itulah yang menjadi salah satu kegiatan favorite-nya saat ini. Sungguh, kepalanya sangat pusing. Ditambah lagi tumpukan monster kertas itu benar – benar membuat kepalanya meledak.

Jika boleh memilih, ia akan memilih untuk tetap tinggal di rumah dan Hinata akan merawatnya. Ugh, sepertinya ini adalah akibat darinya yang kurang tidur dan kelelahan dalam memaksakan diri menyelesaikan tugasnya sebagai Hokage itu.

Tapi bagaimana bisa ia istirahat dengan tenang. Apabila para tetua menyebalkan itu akan terus mengawasi kinerjanya. Lengah sedikit saja, masa lalunya akan kembali. Penuh dengan caci maki dan kejar – kejar mencari – cari kesalahan dirinya.

Daripada itu. Lebih baik ia segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, agar bisa segera pulang dan tidak lagi melihat tumpukan monster itu.

Suara pintu yang terbuka itu sama sekali tidak membuat Naruto melupakan konsentrasinya. Hanya satu tujuannya, menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Segera pulang dan beristirahat. Ya, misinya hari ini.

"Hokage_-sama_. Saya membawakan kembali dokumen yang harus anda selesaikan."

Satu kalimat itu nyaris membuat Naruto meledak. Harapan untuk mewujudkan misinya hancur berkeping – keping. Menghela nafas yang berat. Naruto kembali memijat keningnya yang semakin pusing.

"Anda tidak apa – apa, Hokage_-sama_?" Pertanyaan itu meluncur dari Moegi, asisten Naruto. Ia dapat melihat atasannya itu sangat pucat dan terlihat lesu.

"Apakah setelah ini ada dokumen lagi yang harus dibawa kesini?" Naruto tak menjawab pertanyaan Moegi. Ia terus menutup mata, sambil memijat keningnya.

Moegi terdiam, tidak biasanya Rokudaime Konoha itu tak menjawab pertanyaan yang mengkhawatirkan keadaanya. Mengerjapkan matanya berkali – kali. Moegi tersadar dari lamunannya. "Tidak, Hokage_-sama_. Saya rasa itu adalah yang terakhir. Hari ini lebih sedikit daripada hari sebelumnya."

Naruto sulit mengakui apa yang diucapkan oleh Moegi itu benar. Hanya saja, sekarang ia merasa lebih baik hari kemarin dari pada hari ini. Kepalanya benar – benar berputar.

"Anda tidak apa – apa, Hokage_-sama_?" Moegi mengulang pertanyaanya. "Kalau anda tidak enak badan. Anda bisa pulang lebih awal dan menyelesaikan dokumennya esok hari."

_Ya, dan besok tetua menyebalkan itu akan datang dengan berjuta tuduhan bahwa aku ini payah._ "Tidak usah. Aku baik – baik saja." Tolak Naruto. Ia segera mengambil dokumen selanjutnya. Meneruskan pekerjaannya.

Melihat, Naruto tak mau mengakuinya. Moegi menghela nafas. "Bagaimana kalau saya buatkan anda teh hijau hangat?" Tawar Moegi. Mau bagaimanapun, ia adalah asistennya. Dan harus berusaha membantu menjaga kesehatan Naruto.

Naruto tak menjawab, ia hanya mengangguk singkat sambil terus berkonsentrasi terhadap pekerjaannya. Namun bagi Moegi itu sudah cukup. Ia segera beranjak keluar ruangan hokage.

Naruto yang ditinggal sendiri dengan sebuah dokumen yang baru hanya terdiam. Poninya menutupi matanya. Genggaman tangannya pada dokumen itu memutih. Dan tiba – tiba saja, dokumen itu terbelah menjadi dua seolah ada pedang yang memotong dengan mudahnya. Kemudian, dokumen itu terbakar dengan sangat cepat.

Namun sebelum terbakar, terlihat sebagian judul dari dokumen itu. _Penolakan terhadap adanya pernikahan antara kalangan bangsawan dengan -_. Sayangnya, sebagian lagi sudah dibakar habis oleh Naruto. Menjadi abu.

Moegi yang baru datang membawa segelas teh hijau. Terkejut melihat adanya abu diatas meja Hokage. "Ho-Hokage_-sama_. Abu itu berasal dari mana?" Moegi bertanya dengan gugup. Ia sedikit ketakutan merasakan aura tidak menyenangkan dari Naruto.

Naruto terdiam sebentar. Poni masih menutupi matanya. "Moegi." Suara itu begitu dalam. "Bisa tinggalkan aku sendirian?"

Moegi tersentak. Ia jarang mendengar suara Naruto yang sangat dalam ini. Menyiratkan kemarahan. Dengan segera ia meletakan segelas teh hijau itu ditempat yang terbebas dari abu dan menunduk hormat hingga akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Naruto. Sesuai permintaan.

_**Tenanglah, gaki. Apa kau jadi mudah panas seperti ini hanya gara – gara hal kecil seperti itu? Kau sudah melalui yang lebih berat dari ini, Gaki**_

Suara dalam Kurama menenangkan Naruto. Tak berlangsung lama, Naruto menyandarkan tubuhnya dikursi dan memejamkan matanya. Lelah. Dan hal ini terus saja menimpanya. Tidak rela dirinya harus istirahat.

"Entahlah. Aku harap aku bisa melaluinya."

**~oOo~**

Moegi terdiam didepam meja Hokage. Ia dapat melihat dokumen yang ia bawa beberapa jam yang lalu sudah selesai dikerjakan oleh Hokage. Ia juga dapat melihat teh hijau yang ia bawa telah habis, yang sepertinya sudah diminum oleh Naruto. Dan ia juga melihat abu yang masih diatas meja Hokage.

Moegi menghela nafas. Ia segera membersihkan abu itu. Tapi gerakannya berhenti ketika ia melihat adanya sisa berkas yang sepertinya tidak menjadi abu. Membacanya sedikit, yang sepertinya itu adalah tujuan dari adanya dokumen tersebut.

Moegi menggeram. Ia sungguh marah dengan isi dokumen ini. Pantaslah, Naruto langsung memusnahkannya. Ia tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa ada yang berani membuat ajuan proposal seperti ini langsung pada Hokage?

Moegi tahu siapa yang membuat proposal ini. Naruto pernah menceritakan permasalahan ini pada tim Konohamaru sebelum menikah. Tak ia sangka, permasalahan tersebut masih berlanjut.

"Grr... Apa dia tidak bisa mengganggu kehidupan Naruto-nii." Moegi dan timnya mungkin bisa langsung menghajar orang tersebut. Namun tidak ada bukti, bukti proposal itu sudah tidak ada. Naruto sudah membakarnya menjadi abu.

Ugh, sepertinya entah bagaimana Moegi ingin rasanya menghajar seseorang karena ini. Mungkin Konohamaru adalah sasaran yang pas.

**~oOo~**

Langit sudah berubah warna, kini warna kejinggaan itu menyapu hamparan langit Konoha. Membuat siapa saja ingin segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat yang mereka sebut sebagai rumah.

Tak ayal juga dengan Hokage kita, Rokudaime_-sama_, Naruto Namikaze. Dengan langkah tertunduk, Naruto melangkah menuju pintu masuk rumahnya. Terdiam sebentar didepan pintu yang tertutup itu.

Menghela nafas. Menegakkan badan. Mengangkat wajah dan dagu. Dan dia siap menanti apa yang akan ia terima ketika memasuki rumahnya. Melangkah pelan. Memutar knop pintu. Memasok oksigen penuh. Dan memulai aksinya setiap pulang ke rumah. Berteriak.

"Tadaima!" Teriakan yang cukup keras namun tidak akan sampai menuju para tetangga. Tentu saja, rumahnya bahkan berada cukup jauh dari pemukiman Konoha.

BRUK...

Suara yang dapat membuat orang lain berfikir itu sangat sakit. Tapi bagi Naruto, ini menyenangkan. "Okaeli, Tou_-chan_!" Seru pertama kali si bungsu.

Naruto berjongkok mensejajarkan tingginya dengan sang anak. Ia tersenyum hangat melihat keceriaan Kaito yang tiada habisnya. Dengan lembut ia mengacak surai pirang yang sama sepertinya. "Kai_-kun_ sudah mandi?"

Dengan semangat Kaito mengangguk.

"Tadaima dan Okaeri, Tou_-san_." Refleks Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sosok – mungkin dua – yang berdiri dibelakangnya. Naruto dapat melihat anak kembarnya itu baru saja selesai bermain.

"Hei, kalian dari mana saja?" Tanya Naruto sambil menggendong Kaito dan menyuruh kedua anaknya untuk memasuki rumah.

"Kami baru saja berlatih dengan Tsuna-nii." Jawab Yui mewakili saudara kembarnya.

Sepertinya Naruto salah menebak. Mereka bukan bermain, tapi berlatih apalagi dengan Tsuna, anak pertama dari pasangan Shikamaru dan Ino yang sudah memasuki akademi. Tapi Naruto masih heran bagaimana bisa, Tsuna anak dari si jenius pemalas dan si penggosip cerewet itu bisa melatih anaknya.

"Tsuna? Anak dari Shikamaru dan Ino?" Tanya memastikan.

Hiroto dan Yui mengangguk bersamaan. "Ya, dengan sedikit permainan." Jawab Yui yang terlihat malu untuk mengakui.

"Permainan?"

"Benar. Kalau Tsuna-nii tidak mau, kami akan membuat rambut panjang nanasnya itu menjadi kepang."

Naruto mengangguk. Sebenarnya anak kembarnya ini meniru kelakuan siapa? Dirinya dan Hinata sama sekali bukan orang yang suka membuat rencana seperti itu. Bagi Naruto, jika ia inginkan sesuatu, biasanya ia akan langsung menantang hal tersebut. Bukannya menyusun siasat licik yang menguntungkan tersebut.

Sepertinya ia harus belajar dari kedua anaknya ini agar apa yang ia inginkan menjadi terkabul. Dan membuat tetua menyebalkan tunduk padanya. Licik. Sangat Licik dan menguntungkan.

"Okaerinasai, Naruto_-kun_." Suara lembut itu menyapu pendengaran Naruto. Mengalihkan pandangannya, melihat Hinata tengah memakai celemek dan tengah melepaskan sarung tangan yang sepertinya digunakan untuk mengangkat peralatan dapur yang panas. "Ah, Hiro_-kun_ dan Yui_-chan_ sudah pulang?"

Dan yang ditanyai hanya mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu lebih baik kalian mandi dulu. Kaa_-san_ akan menyiapkan makanan. Kai_-kun_ jangan nakal, ya." Mendapat anggukan dari anak kembarnya dan senyum lebar dari si bungsu. Hinata melanjutkan. "Ka-kau juga Na-Naruto_-kun_. Kau terlihat lelah, a-aku sudah menyipkan air panasnya."

Kembali mendapat senyum lebar. Hinata melihat orang – orang yang sayangi itu menuruti apa yang ia perintahkan. Bahkan Kaito kembali menuju ruang tengah untuk kembali bermain. Hinata menghela nafas. Ia sudah menyadari keadaan Naruto yang membuatnya khawatir.

Pernah suatu malam ia menemukan, Naruto terbangun terengah – engah ataupun menangis dalam tidurnya. Ia sudah menanyakan hal itu pada Naruto. Namun, lagi – lagi Naruto mengelak dan mengatakan tidak apa – apa. Hinata tak bisa berbuat banyak, ia tidak bisa memaksa Naruto. Ia hanya bisa membantu Naruto dari belakang dan menunggu dengan sabar kapan Naruto akan menceritakan masalahnya.

**~oOo~**

Uap mengepung kamar mandi yang dihuni oleh Naruto. Didalam bahtub yang berisi air panas. Naruto menenggelamkan dirinya. Menutup matanya. Masalahnya minggu – minggu ini benar – benar membuatnya pusing dan muak.

Tetua yang tidak ada bosannya. Dokumen yang tiap hari menumpuk. Kekhawatirannya ketika apa yang akan dialami Hiroto dan Yui akan memasuki akademi. Ia khawatir akan pengalamannya yang dijauhi oleh anak – anak lain karena nasehat orang tua mereka Hingga akhirnya sebuah masalah yang ia kira sudah selesai kembali naik kepermukaan. Masalah basi yang mungkin sudah berlumut, namun tetap membuatnya naik pitam. _Penolakan_ itu.

Ditambah lagi mimpi yang hampir selalu lama selama beberapa minggu ini. Bukan mimpi yang bagus apalagi dibilang indah. Singkirkan kata itu dari telinganya ketika ia teringat mimpi itu. Mimpi yang membuatnya teringat dengan masa lalunya.

Lagi – lagi masa lalu. Membosankan. Entah bagaimana mengingat masa lalu, Naruto teringat dengan tulisan di kertas yang ia masukan kedalam toples itu.

_Aku ingin bisa melupakan seseorang yang meninggalkanku sendirian._

**To Be Continued**

**A/N :**

Hai, hai. (Melambai). Saya kembali. Ada yang bosan dengan kehadiran saya? Kalau gitu saya minta maaf (pundung). Entah bagaimana, saya merasa saya seolah sangat ngebut dalam update chapter. Hanya saja saya merasa tidak tahan untuk menahan fic ini untuk tetap di folder dan berpindah untuk menjadi update-tan.

Apa ada yang kecewa dengan chapter ini? Entah kenapa saya merasakan hal itu. Maaf, ya kalau mengecewakan. Saya akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk chapter depan. Tapi apa ada yang sudah menebak kalau permasalahan ini sudah saya naikkan kepermukaan di chapter 3. Tidak ada yang menyangka? Ya, sudah sekarang kalian sudah menyangka.

Yosh! Abaikan curhatan dari Author yang menggila ini. Sekarang mari kita balas review para readers dan senpai untuk chapter sebelumnya!

**bohdong. palacio **: Senpai suka chapter kemarin? Boleh saya panggil senpai? Sepertinya chapter sekarang mengecewakan senpai, ya? Arigatou atas review dan dukungannya senpai.

**Ayon R. Marvell **: Sudah saya lanjutkan. Terima kasih atas reviewnya.

**Akira no Rinnegan **: Iya, senpai. Boleh minta izin manggil senpai? Maaf, ya. Hehe, iya kemarin Sasuke saya buat menderita. (Nyengir tak berdosa *Di Chidori Sasuke). Terima kasih atas reviewnya.

**Blue-senpai** : Arigatou atas kehadirannya senpai. Terima kasih sudah me-review.

**Guest 1** : Hn, juga. Terima kasih atas review-nya.

**Guest 2** : Arigatou, atas review-nya. Saya sangat senang.

**Lsamudraputra** : Sepertinya senpai tahu kelemahan saya. (nyengir). Kalau gitu saya akan berusaha membuat yang beda, senpai. Terima kasih atas review-nya, senpai.

**muhammadarif. adriyansyah **: Tenang, tenang. Unni_-chan_ sudah lanjutkan. Masih mau dilanjutkan? (Mengeluarkan grins) Terima kasih atas review-nya.

**Fuuku** : Hn. Panggil Unni aja. (*senangnya). Saya juga senang dengan anak – anaknya Naruto. Saya ingin membawa Kaito pulang dan menjadikannya boneka. Lucu atau tega? Terima kasih atas review-nya.

**Guest 3** : Saya sudah melanjutkannya. Terima kasih atas review-nya.

Ara~ Aku juga berterima kasih kepada para readers yang sudah mau membaca fic abal dan newbie ini. (*Oh no! Baru nyadar?) Yosh! Masih ada yang rela kalau saya lanjutkan fic ini?

Berminat me-review?

_Jaa ne~_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**The Hope © Ru Unni Nisa**

**Genre : Adventure, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

**Warning : OOC, Semi-AU, Beberapa hal tidak ada dan berbeda dengan yang seharusnya dalam Canon, Don't Like Don't Read.**

_Italic_** atau **_"Italic" _**: Harapan untuk chapter ini.**

Present...

"Naruto_-kun_, sungguh. A-apa Naruto_-kun_ tidak enak badan?" Pertanyaan khawatir itu lolos dari mulut Hinata yang melihat wajah pucat suaminya. Hinata dapat melihat suaminya itu tengah bersandar di jendela kamar dengan jendela yang terbuka lebar. Memberikan efek, angin dingin yang masuk.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hinata yang sedang menatapnya cemas. Ia melihat Hinata tengah berjalan kearahnya. Setelah sampai, dapat ia rasakan sensasi dari sentuhan lembut Hinata. Jemari Hinata sangat dingin. Atau dirinya yang panas, eh?

"Ka-kau demam, Naruto_-kun_." Tegur Hinata secara halus. Ia sudah menduganya. Kantung mata suaminya itu bertambah berkali lipat. Mungkin menyamai warna hitam disekitar mata Gaara.

Naruto hanya diam, tak memberikan tanggapan atas teguran dari Hinata.

"Istirahatlah, Naruto_-kun_. Sebaiknya besok kau tidak perlu berangkat, a-aku akan menghubungi Moegi bahwa kau-" Ceramah Hinata sontak berhenti ketika ia merasakan sang suami merengkuhnya lembut.

Sangat lembut, seolah dirinya adalah benda yang mudah pecah apabila Naruto memeluknya terlalu erat atau kasar.

Ia juga dapat merasakan dagu suaminya tengah bersandar dibahunya. Manja. Hinata dapat merasakan wajahnya memanas. Sial, bukankah sudah lebih dari 5 tahun ia dan Naruto adalah sepasang suami istri. Tapi, kenapa ia masih malu mendapat perlakuan lembut seperti ini.

"Hinata_-chan_." Bisikan Naruto nyaris tidak terdengar.

Hinata sedikit tersentak mendengar Naruto memanggilnya seperti sebelum menikah. Dan ia kembali merasakan Naruto semakin melembut.

"Hinata_-chan_, berjanjilah." Perintah Naruto, namun terdengar meminta bagi Hinata.

Hinata terdiam. "Berjanji untuk apa Naruto_-kun_?"

Naruto mempererat pelukannya. Seolah melindungi Hinata. "Berjanjilah, Hinata_-chan_. Kau dan anak – anak tidak akan pergi dariku."

Hinata semakin bingung mendengarnya. Ada apa dengan suaminya yang biasanya kelewat ceria, kini menjadi seseorang yang mendung? Hinata tak memperdulikannya. Ia dapat merasakan tekanan yang sedang dialami Naruto.

Dengan perlahan, Hinata membalas rengkuhan Naruto. Ia juga bersandar dibahu Naruto. Setelah beberapa lama ia melepas rengkuhannya. Memberikan jarak bagi mereka. Ia menopang kedua sisi wajah Naruto dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku dan anak – anak kita tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, Naruto_-kun_. Aku mewakili diriku sendiri dan anak – anak kita. Aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

Suara itu bagaikan pemacu jantung bagi Naruto. Entah bagaimana, semua tekanan yang ia pendam terasa hilang untuk sementara. Ya, sementara ini. Ia segera mengecup pelan dahi Hinata.

Hanya sebuah kecupan dahi yang menunjukan segalanya. Terima kasihnya dan permintaan maafnya karena belum bisa menceritakan apa yang ia rasakan selama ini.

"Arigatou, Hina_-chan_."

Senyum merekah diwajah Hinata. Namun, sensasi panas yang ia terima dari kulit Naruto mampu membuatnya kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Na-Naruto_-kun_. Kau demam. Ayo, istirahatlah. A-aku akan merawatmu."

Naruto hanya memberikan senyum miris. Ia sendiri juga merasakannya. Kepala yang berputar dan akan pecah. Matanya yang berkunang – kunang. Badannya yang terasa lemas. Perutnya yang terasa mual. Ditambah sensasi dingin yang ia terima karena – dengan gaya sok keren – menerima hembusan angin malam yang sudah pasti akan sangat dingin.

Naruto menuruti apa yang diinginkan Hinata ketika ia sudah digiring menuju tempat tidurnya. Ketika ia sudah berbaring, ia dapat melihat Hinata keluar dari kamarnya. Sepertinya untuk mengambil air panas yang digunakan untuk mengompresnya.

Ketika Hinata pergi. Naruto hanya menatap langit – langit kamarnya dengan kosong. Pikirannya kembali penuh seperti sebelum ia mendengar Hinata berjanji. Namun, entah bagamana imajinasinya kembali mendengar Hinata berjanji, membuatnya sedikit relaks.

Ia menutup matanya yang semakin berat dan sebelum kesadarannya menghilang, ia dapat merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menutupi dahinya. Sapu tangan, eh? Sepertinya Hinata sudah mulai merawatnya.

**~oOo~**

"Tou_-san_. Tou_-san_."Suara lembut khas anak perempuan membuka pendengarannya untuk pertama kali. Ia juga dapat merasakan bahunya sedikit digoyangkan, agar ia segera bangun.

"Tou_-san_, bangun. Sekarang sudah pagi. Apa tou_-san_ lupa, kalau hari ini kami akan menjadi murid akademi?" Pertanyaan dari suara khas anak laki – laki hampir membuatnya lonjak untuk bangun tidur, andaikan saja ia tidak merasakan sebuah beban berada di atas badannya.

Kelopak mata berwarna tan yang menyerupai tubuhnya itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan mata biru langit. Matanya agak sayu dan terlihat tidak bertenaga. Iris berwarna biru itu melihat ketiga anaknya.

Ia berada diantara si kembar yang terlihat tidak sabar dan cemberut. Sementara si bungsu tengah duduk diatas dadanya dengan senyum lebar khasnya. Ditambah dengan tingkah anak – anak. Duduk diatas dada sang ayah, bertepuk tangan dengan gembira dan melonjak – lonjak dengan senangnya diatas dada ayahnya yang meringis kesakitan.

Dengan cepat Yui menggedong adiknya, mengangkatnya turun dari badan sang ayah. Yui hanya bisa menatap kasihan pada sang ayah yang sedang mengelus dadanya karena hempasan si bungsu yang cukup berat.

"Apa tou_-san_ sakit?" Tanya Hiroto begitu melihat keadaan Naruto. Melihatnya ia jadi tidak tega.

"Tidak, tidak apa – apa. Seharusnya yang kau ucapkan adalah salam, Hiro_-kun_." Tegur Naruto. Entah bagaimana sejak mempunyai keluarga, Naruto sangat menerapkan tegas untuk selalu mengucapkan salam. Mungkin ini untuk membayar masa lalunya yang hampir tidak ada yang memberinya salam.

Hiroto berkedip berkali – kali hingga akhirnya ia menyadarinya. "Ah, iya. Ohayou Gozaimasu, tou_-san_."

Naruto tersenyum, ia saat ini tengah setengah berbaring dan terduduk sambil bersandar di kepala ranjangnya. Ia mengacak rambut Hiroto pelan. Yang hanya dibalas dengan gerutuan sebal khas anak – anak.

"Ohayou, tou_-san_."

"O-ohay-you, tou_-chan_!"

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yui yang saat ini tengah memangku Kaito. Ia segera mengambil Kaito dan menggendongnya. "Ohayou Hiroto, Yui. Dan Kai_-kun_." Naruto menarik pelan hidung Kaito yang saat ini tengah memekik pelan merasakan hidungnya ditarik pelan.

Naruto tertawa pelan. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya. Ia dapat melihat ini adalah kamarnya dan Hinata. Lalu kenapa ketiga 'malaikat' ini ada di kamar mereka?

"Tou_-san_. Apa tou_-san_ lupa hari ini kami harus mengikuti upacara penerimaan murid baru akademi?"

Naruto menepuk dahinya pelan. Bagaimana bisa ia lupa? Dengan senyum menenangkan kedua anaknya. Ia segera turun dari tempat tidur. Diikuti oleh Hiroto dan Yui. Sementara Kaito berada dalam gendongannya.

"Tentu saja, tidak. Tou_-san_ tidak mungkin melewatkan upacara pertama kalian, bukan?" Goda Naruto sambil menuruni tangga.

"Ta-tapi, bukankah tou_-san_ sedang sakit?"

Pertanyaan gugup dari Yui mampu membuatnya berhenti melangkah ketika ia telah berada di kaki tangga. Memang benar, tadi malam ia merasa Hinata merawatnya. Mungkkin ia sakit, eh?

"Se-sebenarnya, ta-tadi kaa_-san_ sudah memperingatkan kami untuk tidak membangunkan Tou_-san_. Ta-tapi, kami mengira tou_-san_ sudah sembuh. Ja-jadi kami minta maaf."

Kebiasaan Yui ketika gugup mulai kumat. Kepala yang menunduk, cara bicara yang tergagap dan memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya. Heh, kebiasaan seorang Hinata Hyuuga menurun pada anak perempuannya, eh?

"Kalau tou_-san_ memang sedang sakit, kami tidak akan memaksa. Lagipula masih ada kaa_-san_." Hiroto juga menyalurkan kekhawatirannya.

Naruto tersenyum. Ia terlihat menyedihkan. Kalau kedua anaknya saja mengetahui ia masih sakit, bagaimana dengan yang lainnya. Apalagi kemungkinan ada Ino dan Shikamaru yang mengantar anak keduanya untuk mengikuti upacara penerimaan tersebut. Bagaimana jadinya kalau ia ditemukan pingsan dengan Ino yang ada disebelahnya. Bisa – bisa ini menjadi berita heboh.

_Seorang hokage tidak sadarkan diri saat upacara penerimaan sang anak di akademi dikarenakan kurangnya istirahat._

Oh, boy...itu sama sekali tidak lucu.

"Tidak apa – apa. Tou_-san_ sudah sehat, kok. Sekarang apa kalian sudah mandi?"

Hiroto dan Yui mengangguk bersamaan. Naruto menanggapi dengan ikut mengangguk. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada si bungsu yang saat tengah asyik mainan dengan rambut pirangnya.

"Kai_-kun_, bagaimana denganmu? Kamu sudah mandi?"

Kaito terdiam, gerakan tangannya untuk menarik rambut Naruto berhenti. Dengan pandangan lugu, anak itu memiringkan wajahnya. "Ma-ndi?" Dan seketika wajah Kaito berubah pucat.

Naruto menyeringai, ia tahu dari reaksi Kaito. "Ara~Ara~ Sepertinya Kai_-kun_ yang belum mandi?" Goda Naruto begitu melihat Kaito yang panik dan meronta ingin diturunkan. Agar bisa kabur, mungkin.

"O-ohayou, Naruto_-kun_. Kau sudah bangun?" Suara keibuan itu mengintrupsi acara goda – menggoda Naruto dengan Kaito. Semua Namikaze dan keturunannya mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah meja makan. Dan melihat Hinata baru saja menyiapkan sarapannya.

"I-iya." Naruto merasakan wajahnya memanas. Bagaimana bisa ia melewatkan pemandangan ini. Hinata terlihat sangat penuh keibuan. Hinata yang saat ini tengah tersenyum manis tengah memakai celemeknya setelah selesai memasak.

"Na-Naruto_-kun_, kau masih sakit? Wajahmu merah." Tegur Hinata. Dengan segera ia berada di depan kedua anaknya. "Hiro_-kun_, Yui_-chan_. Bukankah sudah kaa_-san_ bilang jangan membangunkan tou_-san_ dulu." Suara lembut dan tenang itu mampu membuat bulu kedua anak itu berdiri.

Yui dan Hiroto sudah mengeluarkan keringat dingin merasakan hal tersebut.

"Sudahlah, Hina_-chan_. Tidak apa – apa. Lagipula aku juga harus segera menyambut hari penerimaan tahun ini." Naruto menenangkan. Ia juga mendengar kedua anak kembarnya menghela nafas lega.

Hinata hanya terdiam, mendengar keputusan dari Naruto. Tapi penglihatannya kini beralih pada Kaito yang masih berusaha turun dari gendongan ayahnya. "Ada apa dengan Kai_-kun_, Naruto_-kun_?" Tanya Hinata.

Naruto kembali menyeringai, ia melirik kearah Kaito yang semakin meronta. "Ayo kita bersenang – senang, Kai_-chan_." Bukannya membalas Naruto. Kaito justru memutih dan semakin meronta.

Dan jadilah pagi yang diisi dengan teriakan memilukan dari si bungsu.

**~oOo~**

Halaman akademi sangat ramai dipanas terik ini. Mungkin, jika bukan karena hari yang penting bagi anak mereka. Mereka akan dengan senang hati berada didalam rumah mendinginkan diri masing – masing.

Sebuah spanduk besar – besaran terpampang jelas didepan gedung akademi.

"Penerimaan murid baru akademi shinobi Konoha."

Beberapa saat yang lalu, Rokudaime telah selesai memberikan sambutan pendek dan beberapa nasehat ringan untuk para calon penerus shinobi Konoha. Dan nampaknya, beberapa orang tua murid beserta anak mereka langsung menghilang ke rumah masing – masing dengan urusan mereka.

"Naruto_-kun_." Panggil Hinata ketika ia baru saja mengajak anak – anaknya untuk makan siang di taman belakang akademi yang rindang. Disana Hinata dapat melihat beberapa teman seangkatannya yang sedang makan siang bersama anak mereka masing – masing.

"Ada apa Hina_-chan_?" Naruto bertanya agak gelisah. Ia merasa badannya sudah tidak enak sedari tadi. Namun ia masih memaksakan diri untuk memberi sambutan.

"Duduklah dulu, Naruto_-kun_. Lagipula ini sudah saatnya makan siang." Rajuk Hinata.

Naruto menurutinya. Disamping kanan ada Kaito yang tengah memainkan mainan yang sengaja dibawa agar Kaito tidak menangis. Ia menengok ke kiri dan menemukan kedua anak kembarnya tengah berbincang mengenai teman baru mereka.

Naruto memperhatikannya. Ia merasa sedikit tenang ketika sedikit menangkap perbincangan seru kedua anaknya. Mengenai teman baru.

Entah mengapa, Naruto hanya bisa menanggapinya dengan tersenyum miris.

"_Aku harap mereka mau berteman denganku sebagai diriku bukan karena siapa aku dan bukan pula karena orang lain._" Naruto bergumam tanpa sadar.

"Um?" Tanya Hinata bingung mendengar sesuatu yang tidak jelas ditelinganya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya berharap anak – anak lain mau berteman dengan mereka karena diri mereka sendiri. Bukan karena diriku ataupun kau, Hinata_-chan_."

Hinata tersenyum mendengarnya. Meskipun tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang dimaksud Naruto. Tapi ia tidak terlalu mengindahkannya. Ia mengusap punggung tangan Naruto. Menenangkan.

"Itu adalah harapanku, Hina_-chan_." Naruto menutup matanya. Ia membiarkan tangan Hinata terus menenangkan dirinya yang entah sudah sejak kapan menjadi tegang seperti ini.

"Dah!" Seruan ringan itu beriringan dengan adanya suara tepukan ringan. Naruto membuka matanya ketika ia merasakan tepukan kecil dipunggung tangannya ketika tengah diusap oleh Hinata. Dan Naruto langsung tersenyum melihat Kaito tengah 'menaruh' sebelah tangannya diatas tangannya dan Hinata.

"Wah, tou_-san_, kaa_-san_ dan Kai_-kun_ tengah mengumpulkan harapan?" Pertanyaan lugu itu keluar dari mulut Yui dan terlihat wajahnya berseri – seri melihat tumpukan tangan itu.

"Mengumpulkan harapan?"

Hiroto mengangguk. "Tsuna-nii pernah memberi tahu. Posisi tangan yang bertumpuk seperti itu, mirip dengannya ketika ia dan teman – temannya akan bekerja sama dalam lomba. Dan Tsunai-nii bilang, itu dilakukan agar harapan semua orang (melalui tangan mereka) dapat terkumpul dan menjadi kekuatan ketika sedang lomba."

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya berkali – kali mendengar penjelasan rinci dari Hiroto. Entah bagaimana, Tsuna (anak Shikamaru dan Ino) membuatnya teringat dengan kejadian yang sudah belasan tahun yang lalu. Perkataan Tsuna sangat mirip dengan Shikamaru ketika Iruka_-sensei_ bertanya mengenai kegunaan celengan.

Dasar ayah dan anak. Sama saja.

Naruto tertawa. Kali ini tertawa tanpa beban. Sungguh. Ia merasa semua beban terangkat dari bahunya. Hinata dan lainnya hanya bisa terdiam melihat Naruto yang tertawa sendiri.

Merasa tidak nyaman. Naruto meredakan tawanya. Masih dengan senyum lebar khasnya. Ia kembali menumpuk tangannya. "Yosh! Ayo, kita kumpulkan harapan."

Sebelah tangan Naruto menarik pelan salah satu tangan Hiroto dan Yui. "Sebutkan harapan kalian."

"Um...Menjadi hokage melebihi tou_-san_?!" Hiroto berkata dengan malu – malu.

"Aku akan menjadi hokage perempuan yang lebih kuat daripada Tsunade-baacan!" Yui berkata dengan senangnya.

"Hmm...Kalau kaa_-san_." Hinata berfikir. "Kaa_-san_ akan membantu kalian menjadi hokage melebihi siapapun."

"Ka-i su-ka susu co-cok-lat!" Kaito ikut nimbrung.

Naruto kembali tertawa mendengarnya. Kali ini tidak hanya dirinya. Bahkan Hiroto, Yui dan Hinata ikut tertawa. Sementara Kaito bertepuk tangan. Sepertinya ia senang, karena keluarganya tertawa, eh?

_Akan kupastikan. Harapan yang kalian kumpulkan akan terkabul._

**To Be Continued**

**A/N :**

Saatnya balas review :

**Fuuku** : Akan dijawab chapter yang akan datang. Thank's.

**Blue-senpai** : Akan dijawab chapter yang akan datang, senpai. Thank's.

**Akira no Rinnegan** : Sudah saya lanjutkan. Thank's.

**Guest 1** : Sudah dilanjutkan. Thank's.

**Nervous** : Sudah saya lanjutkan. Thank's.

**Dewiekasari** : Arigatou Gozaimasu. Saya akan lebih berusaha. Thank's.

**Lsamudraputra** : Sudah saya terima di PM. Thank's senpai.

**Yeruyerudaru** : Saya akan lebih berusaha untuk menbuat perbedaan chapter satu dengan chapter lainnya. Thank's.

**Soputan** : Thank's.

**Shiina Namikaze** : Untuk pertanyaan nanti akan dijawab chapter lain. Hehe

**Guest 2** : Thank's.

**Guest 3 **:Sudah lanjut. Thank's.

**Chimunk** : Saya belum berani Chimunk-san. Tapi saya harap adegan awal tadi cukup memuaskan anda. Oke?! Thank's.

Ok, sampai disini dulu. Ada yang berniat mengoreksi kesalahan saya dengan kritik dan saran? Berniat review?

**Ru Unni Nisa**

Sign Out


	6. Pengumuman

**Pengumuman**

Untuk menghadapi Ujian Semester Ganjil dan sekawanannya. Mungkin, chapter yang baru saja update adalah chapter terakhir untuk bulan ini. Kemungkinan, saya akan kembali update pertengahan atau akhir desember.

Saya akan menghapus pengumuman ini setelah saya update.

So, Arigatou Gozaimasu, minna.

**Ru Unni Nisa**

Sign Out.

_Jaa ne~_


End file.
